Secrets
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Cybertron. Lizy has discovered something one night while driving the streets of Detroit. What she discovers will show her, that she is not the only one of her kind now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, we just get to write about them._

_kay, I promised TehMarshial I would get the first chapter up today, so that is what I am doing. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Zac stood at the end of the pier looking out over the water. He had come here a lot lately without, since he had lost his job not more then a week ago. It was tough living out on your own without a job. He had to be able to support himself, but that was difficult when he had no job.

He clenched his fist wanting to throw something, anything. But there was nothing within distance for him to throw. Instead he turned around and walked away, thinking about getting a paper to look for another job.

What he didn't realize that someone was standing at the end of the dock and he literally ran over the person.

"Sorry," he apologized without looking up.

"No problem," a man said rather happily. "Hey, wait a minute."

Zac paused in his stride, turning back to look at the man. "What?" he asked a bit tersely. He didn't mean to be unfriendly, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to socialize.

"You look like someone who's down on his luck," the dark-skinned man said. "I've been watching you over the past few days, and I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Zac said, feeling both wary and skeptical. He was getting a bit desperate for a job, but he didn't like the idea of being spied on, either.

The stranger grinned in a shark-like manner. "How would you like a job where you can become a better person than you've ever been, with abilities you've never even dreamed of, and be assured that you'll never have to worry about keeping the bills paid ever again?"

Zac raised his eyebrows at the man's words. Frankly, this man sounded like a salesman who had a new product to sell; only he was offering a job, not a vacuum cleaner or something. "Well…" Zac said slowly, "to be honest, I'm not sure what you're talking about or what you mean. But I will say that I'm kind of desperate for a job right now. Maybe if you tell me more about this, whatever you're talking about, I can think about it."

The man smiled. "Very good," he said. "By the way, my name is Porter C. Powel."

Zac smiled. "My name is Zachary Zeus, though everyone calls me Zac."

* * *

Lizy crouched defensively, holding a specially modified sai weapon in each hand. The two weapons had been given to her as a gift from Prowl, something which she could use to defend herself. They were also modified to be able to slice through anything, including Cybertronian armor, in case she ever came face to face with Starscream again.

At the moment, she was in the middle of a training session with her father. She had been learning many things from him over the past couple of months, ever since they had bonded after he saved her from Starscream. She was now quite familiar with the base and everything that went on within it. On top of that, she'd gotten to know the Autobots fairly well, and she had been learning to fight and to defend herself.

She had made so much progress over the past few weeks that even Optimus Prime seemed satisfied that she could be a valuable asset, and once in a while he allowed her to go with him—or Prowl—on a patrol. Unfortunately, that also meant she got stuck with monitor duty sometimes, but she understood that she had to take the boring jobs as well as the more exciting ones.

Right now though, she was preparing herself for an attack. Prowl was somewhere in the room but she had no way of knowing where. He had his holographic device on, and for all she knew he might have been one of the storage crates in the room, or perhaps part of the wall somewhere.

"Well, I'm waiting!" she finally said out loud, impatience showing in her voice. Was Prowl going to attack her, or was he just going to wait until she got bored and went to sleep or something? Or did she have the wrong room?

She looked around, but there was still no sign of him anywhere, so she finally turned to head toward the door. Maybe she had somehow come into the wrong room. He had told her in advance which room they were going to be training in this morning; maybe she got it wrong.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Prowl suddenly appeared before her, standing tall with his arms crossed. However, for once, Lizy was not fooled; she spun around, turning her back on the figure that now stood before her. She then took a few steps back, looking around anxiously, and backed into the figure—going right through it as if there was nothing there.

She already knew that it wasn't really Prowl; it was a holographic trick.

Then, out of nowhere, a spinning star came flying in her direction. It had a very precise aim, one that would hit her metal armor rather than her human flesh, plus this was a specially modified star for training purposes. The star, if it hit her, would simply bounce off of her harmlessly, unlike the regular ones that Prowl used in fights. However the star didn't even get a chance to touch her, because she reacted instantly, swiping it with one of her sai's and sending it flying in another direction entirely.

Then Prowl himself leaped down to the floor, from where he had been positioned on the ceiling. To this day, Lizy still couldn't figure out just how he could stick to the ceiling like that, but it was a secret that he wouldn't divulge even to her. She simply had to admit that he was good. Very good.

For a moment the two simply looked at each other. They were about five feet apart now, with Prowl looking down at his daughter, and with her looking up at him, ready for anything. What was he going to do?

They continued to look at one another; neither moving. Only the soft sound of Lizy's breathing could be heard. Her hand gripped around the sai in her hand tighter, waiting for him to strike.

She was patient, but that patience could only last for so long. Of the many times Prowl had taught her, he showed plenty of patience. Something she envied him for, sine she had very little of it herself. Although Prowl had been trying to teach her patience, to Lizy it was a wasted effort.

But she at the moment was learning to use that training and wait for him to make the first move.

That waiting paid off, when he suddenly moved and Lizy turned just in time to avoid being punched. Of course he would never punch her, to harm her. Prowl was testing her reflexes, to make sure she could duck in time.

"Good," he praised her as he threw another punch, which she barely avoided.

She smiled, which distracted her attention from him as he threw another punch and Lizy went down. She groaned as Prowl kneeled down next to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned, worried that he hurt her.

Lizy shook her head and sat up. "No just surprised me is all."

"You dropped your guard." He pointed out.

She looked down at the ground. "I know, sorry."

He placed a hand under her chin so that she looked up at him. "You did good Lizy. Most aren't fooled by my holograms, but you saw right through it."

"Yeah well, I guess I've been getting to know your style, kind of." Lizy grinned, getting up off the floor.

For the next few minutes, they continued to spar. Prowl continued to test her reflexes with punches and even a couple of gentle yet swift kicks, which she managed to dodge most of.

Finally he stopped and said to her, "I think that is enough for today, especially since you look tired." He smiled. "But you have definitely improved."

"Thanks," Lizy grinned, knowing she could afford to smile now that they were done for the day.

"So," Prowl said, kneeling down next to her, as he sometimes did when he wanted to be a bit closer to her level. "What do you plan to do today?"

"Well I guess I'm stuck with monitor duty in a couple of hours, because Bumblebee has to go to Ratchet for a checkup today," Lizy said, rolling her eyes. Everyone knew how boring monitor duty was.

"That reminds me," Prowl said, "have you had your energon yet today?"

Lizy groaned inwardly. Yes, Prowl knew her too well. He knew that sometimes she tried to skip it for a day or so if she could. "No not yet," she answered. It was always best to be honest about it when she hadn't had her daily energon, because Prowl could always check with Ratchet to make sure, and she didn't need both of them getting upset at her for lying if she chose to say she had drank it.

"Then let's go get you some," Prowl said, rising. "I could use some myself after that sparring match."

Lizy knew that was probably true, but she also knew he most likely wanted to make sure she actually drank her daily dose of the stuff.

They arrived in the main area, heading over to get their energon. Lizy waited patiently as Prowl filled up her glass handing it to her before getting one a glass for himself.

Lizy glared down at her glass as Prowl slowly drank from his, seeming to be eyeing her out of the corner of his visor. She scowled, but took her first sip, grimacing as it went down her throat.

When she was done, Prowl took it from her and placed it back on the counter. That done they went back to his room, to meditate in order to allow their minds to clear.

Lizy had found the meditation a bit boring when she'd first tried it, yet somehow she had gotten used to it. If nothing else, she liked to use a bit of the time to daydream, and to focus on whatever happened to pop into her head when she was in a relaxed mental state. She had to admit that sometimes she did find it worthwhile, because it allowed her to remember some things she hadn't remembered in years. Some things she didn't like remembering, because they were painful memories from the orphanage she had suppressed long ago. Other memories brought her sadness because she remembered something about her real parents, or her old home, before her parents had died.

Prowl had tried to teach her that the purpose of meditation was to clear the mind completely, not to simply let random thoughts wander in and out, but Lizy couldn't help it in some ways. Her mind was always active, and there was always something in it, no matter how hard she tried to keep her thoughts still. So about the best she could do was to relax her mind and slow her breathing, and Prowl seemed to accept that as being good enough, most of the time anyway.

There were a few times that Lizy had ended up looking into a few of her sadder memories. They had brought tears to her eyes and Prowl who had heard her sniffling, comforted her as best he could.

Her having to get over her past was one thing that only she alone could work on. Prowl would be there to comfort her or listen if she needed to talk. But she needed to learn to overcome her past on her own.

Lizy soon grew tired of meditating and so stood and moved out of Prowl's room. The mech didn't try and stop her, knowing that if he tried bringing her back, it would end in an argument.

Though Prowl did let out a sigh as he watched his daughter walk away, wondering just what was troubling her. She had been quiet the past few days and she had yet to tell him what was going on. He wanted to ask her, but pushing her into telling was out of the question.

For now he would sit and wait and hope she would tell him soon enough.

Lizy went back to her room and closed the door behind her, where she allowed the tears to fall freely down her cheeks. She still didn't like anyone to see her crying, even though she had allowed Prowl to comfort her and even hold her on occasion when she sometimes began to cry in his room.

The fact was, she wasn't used to being close to anyone, although she had grown far closer to Prowl than she ever thought possible. She knew that he loved her exactly for who she was, and she couldn't imagine life without him. And yet for some reason, she still felt a bit… lonely, and incomplete.

She wasn't sure if she understood it herself, but it just felt like… Prowl wasn't enough in some ways. But what did she want, then? What was it that her heart yearned for? Was there some need she had that Prowl simply could not fill?

She frowned and moved to sit down on the edge of her bed, trying to use the meditation techniques she'd learned to think about the problem. If nothing else, the meditation had taught her to focus her mind better, so that she could determine more quickly what her problem was.

Then, gradually, it came to her, at least somewhat. It seemed like she wanted someone more like her... but what did that mean, exactly? Did she wish she had a human friend around somewhere?

As she pondered the thought, she realized that she had never truly been close to any humans, and that Prowl was literally the first person she'd ever opened up to. Part of her wondered what it might be like to have a human friend, although the fact that she was half-Cybertronian made her an outcast among humans. She enjoyed going for nightly rides on her motorcycle at times, but there were times that people still looked at her funny if they noticed her.

Yet somehow… she had to admit that being half-Cybertronian was worth it, if only for one reason: She loved being Prowl's daughter. She then blinked at the thought; that was honestly something she never thought she'd admit to herself.

"Optimus Prime to Lizy."

Lizy groaned inwardly. Ratchet had installed a commlink into the metal on the right side of her head, at her own request. It made keeping in touch with the Autobots easier, especially if she should run into Starscream again. "Yes?" she answered.

"You're supposed to be watching the monitors now," the Autobot leader said.

Lizy sighed. "Oh yeah, I guess I lost track of time, I'll be right there." She killed the link, then stood and headed toward her door. Tonight, she decided, she was going out for a ride, alone. She felt she needed it just to clear her head.

Oh God, she was sooo bored. Monitor duty was one of the worst possible jobs ever. All one did was sit in front of a bunch of monitors for at least four hours. What could possibly happen in four hours that one had to be punished this way?

Lizy had only been here an hour and already this was driving her absolutely nuts. She banged her head repeatedly against the table, hoping the time will go by faster.

"Lizy, what are you doing?" she heard Prowl ask.

She didn't bother looking up. "What does it look like I'm doing? This is so fucking boring," she exclaimed.

"Watch your language," he snipped. Lizy lifted her head and glared at him, but then looked back at the monitor. "Would you like me to sit and watch the monitors with you?"

"Unless you relieve me and allow me to go," she added instead with a smile.

He gazed down at her. "No." Her head fell back onto the table with another bang.

A half-hour passed in silence, during which Prowl was seated in the chair next to her. She wondered how in the world he could do it, just sitting there perfectly still, ever watchful, as patient as ever. She bet that he could watch a leaf fall from a tall tree to the ground and be perfectly entertained until all movement had ceased.

After a full forty-five minutes had passed since Prowl seated his aft in the chair, he turned his head ever so slightly to Lizy. "This may go more quickly if we talk," he said, hoping to get her to open up to him. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Lizy sighed. Frankly, doing anything at all was preferable to sitting there in silence. But there wasn't a whole lot she wanted to talk about, not even to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked hoping to avoid the subject all together.

She missed the frown that came over his face. "I don't care, as long as it's nothing boring."

Lizy glanced in his direction. "And what would you consider boring?" she asked.

"Stuff about video games or music, that is very loud," he answered her.

"You really don't like loud things, do you?" Lizy commented.

"I find them distracting," Prowl replied. "Plus they serve little purpose. They only serve to distract people from the world around them, when there is more to be gained from observing everything around you."

"Yeah well, sometimes the real world is worth escaping from." The words left Lizy's mouth before she realized she'd even said them.

"Perhaps, but what do you perceive to gain by trying to escape from the real world, as you put it? Is the real world so bad that you humans try to escape to your dreams and fantasy?" he asked hoping to understand where she was going with this.

"What are you saying; it's wrong to have an imagination?" Lizy retorted. "Can you honestly tell me there's nothing you dream about, that you wish you could do or even be?" She glanced off in the direction of the rooms. "What about, say… nature? I know how much you love it. Don't you ever wish or imagine you were part of it somehow?"

He looked away from her. "I do Lizy, all the time. But sometimes even I realize the difference between truth and reality."

"What are you saying, Prowl?" she snapped up at him.

"I am saying that I recognize that, as much as I would like to experience something I've dreamed of," Prowl replied, "that I also know how to accept that my dreams will never become reality. And that at times, some things are better left as being dreams." He turned to look at her. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You're saying that you have better things to do than daydream or play games, even though you've admitted you do like to imagine things," Lizy said.

He nodded his head. "Lizy dreams are just that; dreams. None of them are real and none of them will ever come true."

Lizy scowled up at him, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. "Just because you don't believe, doesn't mean that others don't. Lots of people actually have their dreams come true. Not everything has to have logic Prowl."

"It is better to follow logic, and to simply indulge in a private fantasy from time to time, than to live for an unrealistic fantasy that may never become reality," Prowl told her.

"Fuck it, Prowl. You know what, never mind. Obviously you don't believe enough and I feel sorry for you. Without dreams there can be no future in life." She snapped refusing to talk to him for the rest of her shift.

The time seemed to pass all the more slowly in some ways, but Lizy seemed to occupy the time by humming to herself and counting how many different objects she could see on the screens.

Prowl wisely chose to stay silent, considering she seemed to be sick of talking to him for the moment anyway. It was times like this when he found her rather frustrating to be around. All he was trying to do was understand her better or try to figure out what she was saying, yet apparently sometimes it had to be a big deal and turn into an argument. Maybe there were some things he would never fully understand about his daughter.

He thought about simply slipping off to his quarters, but part of him wanted to stay there in case she decided to talk again. She remained silent for the rest of the shift, but he did feel that they were on much better terms than they were when they first met. She was obviously irritated at him, but she wasn't running from the room. Although then again, Prowl knew that that might also be because Prime would probably chew her out if she left the monitors during her shift.

Prowl sighed. "Lizy," he spoke but she didn't look at him. "Go, I'll finish the last few remaining minutes."

She didn't acknowledge him, except to stand up and all but sprint out of the room, when she was far enough. He didn't stop her, instead just watching the monitors, but not really paying attention.

There was still a lot he had to learn from her and this planet, and he was obviously going about it the wrong way.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you all go, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title is officially Hasbro's_.

_Okay here is the next chapter. Wanted to get it up before I leave for the weekend. So enjoy!_

* * *

Lizy went to one of the back rooms of the base, where her motorcycle was kept. It was getting dark outside, and it was time for the ride she'd promised herself. She walked up to it, checked its fuel, then grabbed her helmet off the seat and put it on. Then she quietly walked the motorcycle out the back door.

As she took off down the street, away from the base, she thought about what had just happened. She loved Prowl very much, but somehow he could just be so infuriating sometimes. It made her wish that she could find someone who she could be close to someone who would understand her better. Prowl was her father, but he just didn't get some stuff. And he especially didn't get some things because he was an alien robot.

Lizy twisted the handle of her bike a little, feeling it speed up faster. It felt good to be able to go fast and without having to worry about pedestrians. It was late out so there really wasn't a lot of people or cars around for that matter.

She took a turn up ahead and felt her back tires spinning to grip the road. It finally found purchased on the slick pavement and the bike took off again.

Lizy continued to drive around the city, enjoying the fact of freedom at the moment. She enjoyed being able to out of the base at night, without anyone following her. It was hard for her to sneak out without being caught by any of the others. But she had put Prowl's training into good use with the sneaking out. They had yet to detect her going out, without permission.

Eventually she came to an interconnecting, four-way street where a large traffic light hung above the center of the merged roads. She noticed that the yellow light was lit as she approached, and it quickly changed to red by the time she got near it. Even though there were only a couple of other vehicles on the road, she came to a halt before the red light. She would have preferred to keep going, but she didn't feel like breaking the law, and she knew that Ratchet and Prowl would probably have a fit, in their own way, if she got into an accident.

And it turned out that it was a good thing she stopped, because if she had kept going she may have run smack into a car that darted across the road from her left, speeding by almost too fast for comfort. Lizy shook her head as she watched it whiz past. Part of her wondered why that driver was in such a hurry, but quickly dismissed it.

She heard a noise behind her, and she turned to notice another motorcycle pulling up behind her. Curious, she looked over her shoulder to glance at the rider behind her. He was dressed entirely in black, wearing a light jacket, a pair of gloves on his hands, a pair of black pants, and his helmet and visor covered most of his features.

Lizy started to turn her head away to keep him from seeing too much of her features, when she noticed something odd about him. When he turned his head a certain way, the street lights caused something on his face to shine and reflect the light, something that looked like dark blue metal.

Eyes widening, Lizy found herself turning back to stare at the person behind her. Had she been seeing things?

He then backed off a bit, apparently uncomfortable with her staring at him. Lizy turned her head away, and slid her motorcycle off to side of the road. She would allow him to pass by her once the light turned green, then she would follow him. Maybe, just maybe, she could get a better look at him, or at least find out where he was going.

It didn't take long for the light to change to green, and the man behind her revved the engine on his bike and sped by her so quickly she couldn't get a good look at him. She then kicked her own bike into gear, so to speak, and took off after him like a shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Prowl was relieved from monitor duty by Bumblebee, who didn't seem to happy about that. Then again, Bumblebee could always find something to complain about, it seemed.

The ninja then contemplated going to check on Lizy, although he figured she might be sleeping by now. However, before he could continue the train of thought much, he was approached by Optimus Prime, who was closely followed by the medical bot.

"Prowl," the Autobot leader said, "I want you and Ratchet to accompany me to the ship."

"May I ask why we're going back there?" Ratchet asked somewhat grumpily.

"Because Starscream is still on the loose, and I don't want to risk the Allspark falling into his hands again," Prime said.

"But wouldn't the Allspark be safer at the bottom of the lake?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, plus the Decepticon doesn't even know where our ship is," Ratchet said. "And the water interferes with sensors."

"I would just feel more comfortable if the Allspark was in a place where we could keep an eye on it," Optimus said. "Our base has a basement, so we can put it down there, and we can line the room with heavy metal to interfere with Decepticon scanners."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan I guess," Ratchet said.

"Alright then, transform and roll out!" Optimus said, and they did.

* * *

Meanwhile Lizy continued to follow after the guy on the bike, making sure to keep some distance between her and him. As of right now he didn't know of her following, or at least she hoped not.

She wanted to know what was up with this guy. There was something odd about him and she was determined to find out what.

What Lizy didn't know was that the guy was well aware of her following behind him. She was good on that bike of hers; he had to give her props. But he could tell that she hadn't had her license for the motorcycle very long.

He quickly took a turn and moved down an abandoned street, quickly hiding down an alleyway. There he waited until she had drove passed, not even realizing that he was no longer in front.

When he was sure she was a little ways away, he drove after her. He cut the lights on his bike, something that she didn't do, which is how he noticed her in the first place.

By the time Lizy finally noticed that the man was behind her. As soon as she noticed this, she swerved to the side of the road, startled. This caused the stranger to react as well, and he ended up slowing down and then slamming the front wheel of his bike into hers, knocking it over and sending her tumbling to the ground.

He then swerved to the side and brought his bike to a halt, then jumped off of it and dashed toward Lizy. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, shoving her into a seated position against the front of an old abandoned building and clamping his hand over her mouth, while using his other hand to hold her arm.

It was then that he noticed her face, and noticed that the arm he was holding felt hard and solid, not like the normal soft flesh of a human arm. He gasped softly, shocked. Then he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth, narrowing his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Lizy growled up at him. "I could be asking you the same thing. Look what you did to my bike." Gesturing to her motorcycle, which lay on the ground, from when she had fallen.

He looked back at both of their bikes before switching his gaze towards her again. A surprised look came into his features as something sharp was placed up and under his chin. Upon looking down he was surprised to find a black and blue bladed sai in her left hand.

"I believe you should let go of me now." She hissed, pressing the blade further into his skin.

He quickly did so, earning himself a kick to his stomach area, one that would have hurt had it not been for the clang of metal hitting metal.

Lizy surprised at the sound, tried to recover quickly, but was beaten to it as the guy in front of her went for the weapon. Not wanting to lose her gift from Prowl, Lizy fought back, lashing out at the guy as they struggled to get the weapon away from the other.

The guy was able to fling away the sai, where it landed loudly on the ground.

Lizy was angry, because if that sai was damaged he was so going down for ruining. Even though she knew, it was near unbreakable that still didn't mean treating the weapon badly. Prowl had taught her that the weapon was a part of her and that it should be treated with respect.

She looked back at the guy. "That was a gift from my father," she growled at him.

The guy blinked. "Your father?" he repeated. "That didn't look like a normal weapon to me, and for that matter, YOU don't look normal." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you were the one who tried to use it on me."

"Only because you were pushing me against a wall and holding a hand over my mouth!" Lizy spat back.

"That's because you were following me!" the guy shot back. "Why the hell were you following me?"

"Because of THIS!" Lizy stabbed her finger against the metal on his left cheek. He definitely had metal armor instead of normal skin there, just like she had some metal armor on the right side of her face. "I don't see a whole lot of humans going down the street who look like I do!" she added.

The guy shook his head. "I don't get it," he said, and made a move to pick up the weapon that had flown from her grasp. She tensed, looking like she was ready to make a move to prevent him from grabbing it, but he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. Then he slowly reached down and picked it up, then held it out in front of him. He wasn't holding it in a threatening way, but he wasn't quite offering it to her, either.

"If I give this back to you," he said slowly, "promise you won't try to use it against me again?"

"So long as you don't touch me again," Lizy snipped.

He nodded and handed her sai back to her, which she took and began looking it over thoroughly. Even though it was dark out, there was still enough light from a nearby lamppost to see. There was no damage done to the sai, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Well at least now, she wouldn't have to explain to Prowl if she ended up ruining it. At least she wouldn't have to explain herself to Prowl. Oh shit!

Her eyes went wide at the realization that she had to get back to the base, before the autobots realized that she was missing. She ran over to her forgotten helmet and fallen bike.

Lizy lifted it up off the ground and turned it back on. A hand being placed on her handlebar stopped her from spinning the bike around and taking off. "Where are you going?' the guy asked.

She sighed and lifted up her visor. "I have to go back, before the others and my father realize I'm gone."

He pulled his hand back and the mention of her father. "I see, well good luck."

Lizy watched him walk over to his bike and pick it back up as well. "Hey," she called up to which he looked at her. "I'll see you around." He nodded his head as she spun her bike around and took off, leaving him behind.

* * *

He watched her go then he shook his head slightly and got onto his bike. Part of him contemplated following her, just to find out where she was going so that maybe he could meet up with her again. Yet he had no idea who she was, or who those "others" were, or most specifically, who her father was.

Just then his cell phone rang. He groaned, and pushed all thoughts of the girl he'd just seen out of his mind. "Yes?" he said into the phone, sound slightly annoyed.

"Zac, its Powell," came the voice of his boss. "I want to know if you've made any progress yet on getting the item I asked you to get for me."

"No not yet, I got kinda… side-tracked," Zac answered, and frowned. "Listen, Mr. Powell… I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Now it was Powell's turn to sound annoyed. Obviously he was only interested in getting his hands on the item he'd sent Zac to get for him.

"Did you do work on anyone else? I mean, have you made any more half-robots, other than, well, the ones I already know about."

Powell didn't reply right away; he seemed to be hesitating. "No there hasn't been. Why?"

Zac frowned. "Nothing. I'll go get what you want… over and out." His thumb pressed the cell phone button to kill the connection.

He got back on his bike, placing on his discarded helmet and started it up. His mind went back to the girl he had just met and he wondered where she had gotten the black and gold armor she sported. All of her right side and leg were made up of the armor and seemed to be a lot worse then his.

He shook his head and took off in the opposite direction of the girl, heading towards his main destination. Zac wanted to get the thing for Powell as soon as possible and get back.

* * *

_Alrighty, another chapter down and we both would appreciate it if you please left a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that's Hasbro's title!_

_Here's the next chapter for Secrets, enjoy! Oh and I forgot to put this first part of the section with last chapter, my bad. I'll fix it soon though!  
_

* * *

Working for Powell was not all it was cracked up to be. Somehow that man had tricked him into the lifestyle he was in right now. If he had taken back his agreement to work for Powell he would have. But after what had happened as soon as he stepped inside of the building, there was no way he could work for anyone else

There was definitely no walking away from this now, since he had become part machine himself. He thought he was the only one other then the one he had befriended back at the labs. But at the sight of the girl though, he was obviously proven wrong.

There was another one of them out there and he was going to find out who she was and where she came from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizy managed to get back to the base, apparently just in the nick of time, because just as she shut off her motorcycle and got off it, Bulkhead came into the room.

"Oh, hey there Lizy," the large green mech said.

"Oh, hi Bulkhead," she said, flashing a quick smile. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just wanted to get a few cans of paint," Bulkhead said. "Sari's spending the night here tonight and she agreed to sit for me while I paint her picture."

Lizy wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for the girl simply because sitting in one position for a long time was bound to be difficult, or because there was no telling what Bulkhead's painting would do to the red-head's image. "Well then I wish you luck," she said simply, and started to excuse herself.

"Hey wait a minute," Bulkhead said. "What were you doing in here?"

"Uh, just checking on my motorcycle, that's all." Lizy said, flashing another smile. "Just started it up for a bit to check the engine, because I thought it sounded funny the last time I used it. It seems alright, though." It was as good a lie as any.

"Oh, okay." Bulkhead said, and seemed to dismiss the matter from his mind. He bent over to grab a few cans of paint, then straightened up.

"So where is everybody else?" Lizy asked, hoping that no one had noticed she was gone.

"Oh Bumblebee still has monitor duty for a while," Bulkhead said distractedly, looking through his paints to make sure he had the right colors, "and everyone else has left to bring the Allspark here."

"Allspark?" Lizy said, raising her eyebrows. Prowl had told her about it, and Optimus and Ratchet had talked about it on occasion too, so she was well-aware of what it was. "They're bringing it here?"

"Yeah, Prime wants to bring it here so that we can keep an eye on it. That way, Starscream or someone else won't be able to get it," Bulkhead answered.

"Ah I see," Lizy said, nodding. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, so I'll leave you to your painting. Good luck on it." Bulkhead muttered a quick "thanks" as she left the room.

Once she was back in her room, she sat down on her bed and thought about the person she'd just met out there. She wished she could have stayed longer, to find out more about him and who he was. But she couldn't have, because someone would have noticed she was gone if she had.

She decided that she was going to have to slip out again sometime to see if she could find him again. And for the time being, this was going to be her little secret. She didn't want anyone to know she had been sneaking out without permission, and she wanted a chance to find out who that was without scaring him off.

* * *

The journey to the ship was uneventful as Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Prowl approached the position of their ship in Lake Eerie. Once they got to the ship, they quickly went inside and went into the room where the Allspark was being kept. Prime and Prowl then loaded the Allspark into Ratchet's vehicle mode, and then the three of them took off once again, wasting no time. They wanted to get their valuable cargo back to the base as soon as possible.

Upon arriving at the base, the Allspark was quickly taken out of Ratchet and then he and Optimus moved it down into the basement. They placed it in a room that had heavily insulated walls, figuring that no sensors would be able to detect it, at least not easily. Then both of the Autobots returned to the normal level of the base, where Optimus relieved a very bored Bumblebee from monitor duty.

Ratchet took a moment to check on Bulkhead, who was currently trying to paint a portrait of Sari. He chuckled softly at the way the girl looked like she was developing a cramp from sitting in one place so long, but he left without a word. He had some equipment he wanted to adjust in the infirmary.

Prowl took a moment to check in on Lizy, and found her sleeping soundly in her quarters. So he simply returned to his own room to meditate, sitting down at the base of his tree and relaxing his mind and body.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the city, Zac had managed to get past the security measures at a research lab where a very special piece of equipment was being worked on. Powell had apparently been unable to get the device legally, even when he offered a lot of money for it, so now it was up to Zac to get it. Zac himself wasn't entirely sure what it was or what it was for, he had only been given enough information to get the job done.

Zac used his built-in technology and features well, to the point where no alarms went off until he was already on his way back to Powell. He drove speedily down the street, although not so fast that he would draw attention to himself.

Once he made it back to Powell's office, he parked his bike and went into the building without hesitation, carrying the package under his arm. He marched right into his boss's private office without even knocking, and set the item down with just enough force to show his displeasure at all of this.

"Here you go," he said, and backed away from the desk, frowning down at the package. "I have no idea what that is, but I think that's what you wanted."

Powell opened the box just enough to look inside, then a satisfied smirk appeared on his features. "Very good," he said. "That's exactly it."

"Hope you're happy with it," Zac muttered. "I didn't really feel good about just taking something that isn't mine."

He then turned and made his way towards the door, but stopped and looked back. "How's D.J."

Powell didn't look up at him when he answered. "Had another seizer, she's recovering in her room."

Zac took that as his dismissal and left as he made his way down the hallway towards D.J.s room. Sometime during the process of being made into a half robot, something went wrong and she wasn't as strong.

He took care of D.J. like a younger sister, because he was upset about what happened to her. Sometimes he wished this had never happened to her, but there was no way to reverse it in anyway.

He knocked softly on the door before entering her room, and he found her lying there on her bed. She was quite still, the only movements being her chest rising and falling as she breathed, and her hands were clasped together atop her chest. Her eyes were closed, although they cracked open as he stepped toward her.

He cleared his throat softly. "You okay?" he asked gently.

D.J. opened her eyes a little, before closing them again as if it pained her to leave them open. "I'm fine, not serious," she whispered softly.

He sighed and walked further into the room, the door closing behind him as he did. "How bad was it this time?"

She didn't answer right away. Frowning, he sat down in the chair next to her bed and touched her shoulder. "Come on, how bad?" he insisted gently.

"Bad enough," she replied. She winced, as if at the memory. "Okay, it was one of my worst ones yet."

Zac sighed, wishing there was something that he could do to help her out. But at the moment he was just as helpless even more.

D.J.s eyes closed, but she continued to speak. "So," she breathed, having some difficulty speaking, "did you get the job done for Powell?"

"Yeah," Zac said in a dismissive tone, not wanting to talk about it. "Hated it, though."

D.J.s eyes opened again, and she looked at him. "You do what you need to do, to take care of us both."

"Yeah but sometimes I hate every minute of it," Zac sighed. "You know, being Powell's bodyguard is one thing, but this is the second time in three weeks that I've had to steal something for him. And I have to do it, too, or he'll cut my pay, and I just can't afford that right now. Especially since he doesn't even care what happens to you."

Zac frowned, falling silent. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be saying these things to you, especially since you need to rest."

D.J. reached out and grabbed Zac's hand, giving it a sisterly squeeze. "I'll be fine," she said simply. "I just need some rest, that's all."

Zac held her hand tightly for a moment. "Someday, as soon as I have enough money, I'm getting you out of here," he promised her.

"Yeah, but where we would go?" D.J. murmured, almost apathetically. She knew as well as Zac did that no one would accept them, not easily anyway.

"Let's just say there is hope," Zac said, almost mysteriously. His mind flashed to the girl he had seen earlier, the one with the sai's who chased him on her motorcycle. He wasn't ready to tell D.J. about her yet, not wanting to risk getting her hopes up. But maybe if he could find out where that girl came from, maybe he could find a safe haven for himself and D.J.

She looked at him, her green eyes widening. However she found she couldn't speak anymore, because the pain of the seizer had taken a lot out of her. She simply lay there limply and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.

"I'll get you out of here, D.J.," Zac said, setting her hand back down on the bed beside her, and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sad to say there really wasn't much happening in this chapter, but that will soon change! Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay so here is the next chapter to Secrets.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the autobot base, Lizy was having a strange dream. _She was riding her motorcycle through the streets of Detroit; only problem was that there was a lot of debris. A battle had taken place there not to long ago and the only thing that remained was pieces of buildings broken off._

_Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she continued on, finding it more and more difficult to maneuver through the mess. Finally, when she could go no further on her bike, she jumped off not caring if her bike got damaged as it fell to the ground._

_She then took off running, jumping over some falling pieces of building and going around ones that were way to big. Lizy kept running hoping to get to where she needed to quickly. She hadn't heard a word from him; since he sent the distress signal out not to long ago._

_Then after running for a while she came across the remains of a condemned building that had apparently collapsed. There were police everywhere, and people were helping to get the wounded out of there._

_Lizy dashed toward the sight, not caring if anyone saw her. _

_This is where she knew he would be, but the problem was finding him in this mess. She knew he was inside of it, but the only problem was where. He had also said that another was with him and that the other was to hurt to move by himself._

_She scrambled through the mess, searching through the debris to try and find him, ignoring the shouts from passersby and policemen to get out of there. At one point someone grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stiffen and look at the person's face. He was a policeman, and he gasped when he saw her face._

"_You look like someone we just pulled out of the wreckage," he said._

_Lizy blinked then narrowed her eyes. That had to be him. "Where is he?" she demanded._

_The cop looked at her face some more, before finally pointing towards the opposite direction. "He's over there. He wouldn't leave the robot behind."_

_"Robot?" she asked not understanding._

_The cop nodded his head. "Yes, badly damaged, took a while for us to get both out."_

_She nodded her head and made towards where he had pointed, pushing people out of the way. Finally, she broke through the crowd and saw the guy not to far away. He was kneeled down next to a larger body, which looked to be of a robot._

_Lizy came up to them, staring down at the robot. "Who is that?" she asked._

_The guy shook his head. "I'm not sure. I found him in one of the rarely used rooms,."_

_She nodded and knelt down next to the robot, looking at the many rooms and missing armor it sported. Lizy also noticed a similarity in armor to that of the guy next to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by screams, turning around to see the building behind them start to collapse._

_

* * *

  
_

Lizy shot up out of bed as the dream replayed over and over again.

It took her a moment to slow her breathing and her racing mind. Sometimes she did have vivid dreams, but that one had been very odd.

She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, noticing that sunlight was pouring in through the roof. She figured that it was still somewhat early though, considering that no one had come to wake her up.

She slowly stood and began a series of stretching exercises. She wasn't sure what to call them, and she kept forgetting what Prowl called them, but she equated them to yoga exercises. They were designed to relax and loosen the joints in one's body, and while she didn't like doing them all the time, she felt she needed to do them now. For some reason her body felt stiff after that strange dream, and she wanted to do something to distract her mind from it.

Lizy was still at her exercise when Prowl walked into her room. He took one look at her and frowned. There was a determined look on her face that seemed to have startled him. He knew she could be quite confident in things, but this was something entirely different.

"Good morning," he greeted her, and she instantly stopped all movement and looked at him.

"Morning, Prowl," Lizy greeted back.

"I see you were doing some exercises," Prowl commented on his observation.

"Yeah, well, I figured it wouldn't hurt anything," Lizy said with a dismissive shrug. "So," she said, and started to move past Prowl and out the door, "I am going to get something to eat." She paused just outside the door and looked at him. "That is, I assume I have permission to go," she muttered.

He nodded his head and turned to follow her. Instead of going to get her morning energon like he had expected, she went instead to the refrigerator. There she shifted around through it and finally pulled out an orange, beginning to peel off the outer layer.

"Is that all you are eating?" he asked, not liking her choice of breakfast.

She looked up at him, then down at the fruit in her hand. "Yes, I'm not very hungry this morning." Walking away from.

"Perhaps you should go see Ratchet," he insisted. "You should keep your systems healthy and if that is all your eating the obviously…"

"PROWL, STOP." She yelled. Lizy took a deep breath, trying to contain in her anger. "I'm sorry, but I can assure you, that I am perfectly healthy. I don't need to go see Ratchet and I don't need you to mother me." With that she turned and walked away hoping he would drop the subject.

As much as she loved Prowl, there were times when he could be a little too persistent.

Prowl remained silent for a moment, obviously not wanting to turn this into an argument. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit… pushy," he said, choosing his words carefully. "But I am your father, and I only wish to look out for your health. Especially since Ratchet implied to me that your human systems are still adjusting, at least somewhat."

Lizy groaned inwardly as she stuffed the first slice of orange into her mouth, chewing it carefully. Once she swallowed it, she spoke as she began to neatly separate the rest of the slices in her hands. "Just because I decide to have a small breakfast doesn't mean I'm sick or anything."

"I know," Prowl replied. "Again, I am sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Lizy glanced at him then, and flashed a small smile. "Yeah I know," she said appreciatively. "I just don't want to be treated like I'm committing a crime if I only want a small breakfast. I'll make up for it lunch, okay?"

Prowl nodded his head. "I hope you will, because we have a lot of training to do today, before I leave for patrol later."

Lizy stiffened, upon hearing that he was patrolling later today. She turned to him and looked up as he gave a questioning look. "May I go with you today. I want to get out of the base for a while."

Prowl regarded her for a minute before nodding his head. "Alright, you can come but only if you promise to put your mind on training today."

She nodded her head up and down. "I promise," putting the last of her orange in her mouth and heading towards her room.

She was able to relax for about an hour before she was summoned to begin her training for the day with Prowl. She obediently went to his room and then followed him into one of the larger rooms where they normally trained. She did her best to focus on everything they did, and to do everything he said to do, because she didn't want to miss a chance to be able to leave the base. After all, she wanted to limit how much she snuck out without permission, because the fewer times she did it, the less likely it would be of her getting caught.

They practiced various fighting moves until about noontime, at the end of which Prowl told her that she had done quite well and that she was definitely improving. She thanked him, and her father nodded at her.

"Now let's go get some energon, and then we are heading out for patrol," Prowl told her.

Lizy groaned. "Ugh I hate drinking that stuff," she muttered. She couldn't help it, because she had been a good girl all morning during the training session, biting her tongue even when he had criticized her fighting stance at least a couple times. She needed to show her displeasure at something, sometime, because by her very nature, she simply wasn't happy for long if she couldn't grumble at some point.

Prowl looked at her. "You did say you were going to make up for eating such a small breakfast at lunch," he said. Then in a more coaxing manner he said, "Either we can go get some energon, and you can also get something bigger to eat from the fridge, or you can go see Ratchet. Your choice." He smiled somewhat impishly.

Lizy glared. "I hate it when you do that," she snipped. "Let's go get some energon," she added quickly.

He chuckled as they headed for the main room, him heading over to the energon and getting two glasses. He handed one to her drinking his own. "The faster you drink it the sooner you can got out."

She glared again, drinking the glass in two gulps and grimacing the whole time.

Once she finished draining it, Prowl took the empty glass and put it away, then followed Lizy as she went to the area where the fridge was. He leaned casually against the wall and seemed to look at nothing in particular as she opened the fridge and looked inside. However she knew that he was watching her, and that neither of them was going anywhere until she ate something that would satisfy him.

She didn't want to waste time cooking anything, so she studied her options carefully.

There was a loaf of bread and some meat for a sandwich. Deciding that it was simple, she pulled out the contents and started it. When she was done, she bit into it, seeing Prowl nod satisfied with her results.

She ate the sandwich down in a few bites, finding it much more satisfying than the energon she'd had to drink just a couple of minutes ago. Once she was finished eating, she glanced over at Prowl.

"Would you like to use your bike, or ride on me?" he asked.

"My bike," Lizy said. She liked having a bit more independence.

Prowl nodded. "Very well, let's go get it, then."

In some ways she figured he might have preferred it if she would simply ride on him, because that enabled him to keep a closer eye on her, so to speak. That is, when she was on his back, he knew exactly where she was at all times and so he didn't need to divert much attention to keeping watch on her. But ever since she'd gotten herself a motorcycle, she always wanted to use it whenever she left the base. It gave her a sense of freedom, and he was simply going to have to deal with it.

She went to the back storage room and grabbed her helmet, putting it on. Then she grabbed the handle bars and rolled it toward the front of the building, where Prowl was waiting for her.

He changed into his motorcycle alt mode as she got atop her seat and started up the bike. It purred to life and she twisted the handle, feeling it rev before moving forward. She knew better then to go fast with him around, least she wants to end up being stuck behind.

Prowl took the lead in the patrol, heading down different streets, both on the look out for decepticons.

Lizy for the most part was looking around everywhere, hoping to spot something familiar. So far there had been no sign of the guy she had met last night, nor any sign of another motorcycle. She seemed to become less and less excited about being out on patrol.

Prowl who was still driving in front notice how her look of excitement of being out dropped little by little. Not only not he noticed her looking around more then she would normally. Obviously, something was bothering the girl but he would have to wait until they were back at the base before asking.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well there you all go another chpater up! Please review, very much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro!_

_Okay I promised I would get this up yesterday and that never happened, so now I'm doing it now! Please forgive me for the late update, been so busy with school._

Zac paced restlessly in his room, having several things on his mind. He wondered how he was going to find that girl again, to find out more about her. Although for all he knew, maybe she was just the result of some other illegal project.

Then again, she had mentioned something about her father, so that lead him to believe she was more innocent than he was. He just knew that for his sake, and for the sake of D.J., he was going to have to find her again. That girl, whoever she was, may well be the ticket to getting D.J. to safety, if nothing else. Who knows, maybe that girl might even know of someone who could stabilize her condition so she would no longer feel pain.

Zac had already decided that he was going out again tonight. Powell didn't have any more work for him, not yet anyway, so he was free to go anywhere he pleased, just so long as he didn't compromise any of Powell's schemes. So long as he stayed out of sight or at least kept a low profile, he could go anywhere and do anything he wished.

But he knew that he would have to wait until dark. Maybe the girl would be out again. At least, he definitely hoped so.

He finished eating his lunch then went to D.J.s room to make sure she was alright. She was sitting up in her bed now, apparently feeling better, and she seemed to have just finished her lunch.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile as he entered her room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, and downed the last of her apple juice. "Though I'm tired of being in this room."

"Then maybe we should go for a little walk around the building," Zac said. "Just don't get yourself too excited or anything, or you might just end up right back in bed, having another seizer."

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself calm and relaxed," she replied, putting her lunch tray aside. Then she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and he took her hand to help her up.

"I think Imp misses you," Zac commented as they slowly headed out of her room.

D.J. sighed. "I'm sure Imp does, but Wolfie hates me."

"I don't think Wolfgang likes anyone," Zac replied.

"Yeah I know," D.J. said. "Wolfie follows every one of Powell's orders, but he seems like he would rather kill everything in sight, while Imp actually tries to be friendly sometimes."

"Well that's the difference between cats and dogs, I guess… at least wild ones," Zac shrugged. "Imp is a panther who had this robot technology put into her," he commented, tapping the metal on his left cheek indicatively. "Wolfie was a lone wolf who had this technology put into him. I think Wolfgang was always a rogue fighter; he had to be to survive. But Imp… maybe she can afford to be a bit more friendly."

"Frankly they both make me nervous sometimes," D.J. frowned. "But at least Imp lets me touch her. I mean, I feel like I can pet her without having to worry too much about her biting me in the throat or something."

"I think that was Powell's intention," Zac sighed. "Those furballs were always meant to be vicious guards, and in some cases, assassins."

"I wish we never came here at all," D.J. said mournfully.

They both stopped walking, and Zac pulled her into a gentle, brotherly embrace. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "We'll get out of here, someday."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "I sure hope so," she whispered. "I hate it here."

He held her for a few moments then she finally pulled away. "Let's just continue our walk," D.J. requested. He nodded at her then they resumed their walk down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl and Lizy were just finishing up their patrol and heading back to the base. Lizy still seemed to be looking around expectantly, although she seemed quite disappointed, as though she hadn't seen something she'd hoped to see. Prowl still noticed this, and he still wondered what could be bothering her.

Once they returned to the base, they pulled up just outside the front entrance, where Prowl quickly transformed as Lizy got off her bike.

"Lizy," Prowl said, causing her to halt in her tracks before she could wheel her bike inside, "what were you looking for out there?"

Lizy frowned, not bothering to look at him. She reached up and fiddled with the helmet strap on her chin, undoing it and taking the helmet off. "I was just looking out for Decepticons or whatever… isn't that what we're supposed to do?" she asked.

"Yes, but it seemed like you were looking for something specific," Prowl told her.

She shrugged and continued her trek to put her bike up. "Just looking for decepticon's that's all."

Prowl watched her go, feeling like there was something she wasn't telling him. He didn't stop her though, knowing she would tell him when she was ready. But there were times when he wanted an answer now. Just blame his curiosity side for wanting to know something immediately.

Lizy passed through the main room with her bike, glancing at the others as she passed. It seemed that it was Ratchet's turn to stare at the monitors, something which she certainly didn't envy him for. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nowhere to be seen, although she figured they were probably with Sari doing something or other, or perhaps they were out on patrol.

She went into the back storage area and was mildly surprised to see Optimus back there. He seemed to be checking through supplies. "Hello, Prime," she greeted when he looked at her, and parked her bike. "What's up?" she asked casually.

"Oh just checking the supplies to make sure we have enough of everything we need," Optimus said.

"Oh all right, I'll leave you to it then," she waved walking back out of room. If there was one thing just as bad as monitor duty, it was inventory. Having to go through everything and recording it all.

Lizy had gone through it a few times, in punishment for a few things she had gotten into trouble with. That was one thing she was never going to do again, of course her head would never be the same again either.

She went to her room and thought about what to do now. Part of her wanted to go out again and look around more for the boy. But part of her didn't want to get caught by anyone.

Frankly there just didn't seem to be much for her to do right now, unless she wanted to practice more of the yoga-like exercises, or perhaps try meditating. She sighed, and decided to sit down on her bed for a while. She figured she might as well, considering she didn't get time like this to herself too often.

As she sat there, a thought occurred to her. She had spent a lot of money over the past few months from her bank account. Her foster parents had been generous to give her what they had given her, and she still had a fair amount, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. She groaned at the thought. Now, if she wanted to keep eating, she might have to think about getting a job. And before doing that, she would probably have to talk to both Prime and her father about it.

Lizy groaned at the thought of going out to get a job. It wasn't the getting a job part that bothered her; it was the idea of going out. She still wasn't very optimistic about being outside with her condition.

Lizy was used to it being on her now, she was still afraid of what other people would say or do if they saw her.

"I'm not just gonna hang around in here," she decided after a while, and quickly got up and left her room. She wandered aimlessly through the base for a little while, until an idea came to her.

She'd learned that the Allspark was down in the basement, and maybe, just maybe, it was something that she wanted to see. In some ways it was like the parent of all Autobots, after all.

She thought about sneaking down to take a look at it, but considering how important it was and how much everyone wanted to protect it, she decided that she had better ask for permission first. She groaned at the thought. It was really beginning to annoy her that she seemed to always have to ask permission to go somewhere or do something or whatever. Yeah she pretty much had free run of the base, for the most part, but anything outside of that… she had to ASK first.

Even that kid, Sari, got more freedom than she did. But then again, Lizy understood that she hadn't exactly given the Autobots an easy time when she first arrived. That and, well, Lizy was now the Autobot's responsibility, Sari was not. The red-haired kid was just a buddy who stopped by daily. Although that key she had was certainly impressive, too…

Lizy shook off those thoughts and walked toward the back of the base. She really didn't want to be around Prowl or Ratchet at the moment, so she went to search for Prime. She found him in the back, still doing inventory.

"Hey, Prime," she said slowly, "I was wondering if I could see the Allspark."

Optimus glanced up at her, then looked back at his list, speaking while going over the contents he'd put down. "Well, I guess there's no real harm in you seeing it. Just don't touch it."

Lizy nodded, then sat down on one of the crates to wait until he was finished with what he was doing.

It wasn't long before Prime stood up, having finally finished with the inventory. He placed the datapad he had been working on in his subspace and placed his hand down for her to climb up on.

Lizy did so and held onto his finger as he walked out of the storage room and towards where the Allspark was. He stood upon a spot that would lower then both down into the basement where the Allspark was being kept hidden

It didn't take them long as Prime entered the room and placed her on the floor near by.

Lizy took a few steps toward the box, peering at it curiously. "Is that it, or is it inside?" she asked.

As if to answer her question, the box opened and a glowing, white sphere could be seen resting inside. It had the look of a crystal, yet it seemed to consist of energy as well.

"Wow," Lizy breathed, awed at the sight of it.

Optimus smiled a little, then glanced around the basement. "I just hope that this place is secure enough," he said, and momentarily turned his back on Lizy and the Allspark, taking a better look at the ceiling and walls.

While the Autobot leader's back was turned, Lizy was still looking at the Allspark. Suddenly, it seemed to glow brightly for a moment, and a narrow beam of light came off of it and shone on her chest, illuminating her form for a moment. Then, after a couple seconds passed, the beam of light vanished as quickly as if someone turned off a light switch.

Then, just as Prime turned to look at her again, the box closed itself back up. Lizy frowned; thinking that was a little odd, but she said nothing.

Lizy then turned and made her way back over to Prime who put his hand down once again. He then took them both back up to the main floor, where Bumblebee and Sari were playing their video games again

Prime placed her down on the ground, where she thanked him and headed out of the main room.

Just as she moved out through the doorway, she heard something that caused her to pause in her stride. It seemed that Prime had noticed something on the monitors, and was calling out to everyone.

She ran back into the room, seeing as everyone else ran into the room too, having heard all their names called. Lizy herself wasn't called, but she came anyway to see what was happening.

"There's something going on in the heart of the city," Prime was saying. "It seems that something is vandalizing a large warehouse, and we need to get there to help. Transform and roll out!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Again apologize for the late update. I promise the next one won't be as late! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Ratings: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay so I uploaded this once before and TehMarishal realized that something was wrong so I misplaced it. Sorries!_

_

* * *

  
_

Lizy then watched as all five of them transformed into their respective vehicle modes, something she'd seen then do so often that, to her, it seemed as natural as watching someone change their shoes.

"Bumblebee, I want you to take Sari home and then join the rest of us at the scene," Optimus said, already rolling forward.

"Wait, can I go with you guys?" Lizy asked.

"NO," Prowl spoke up instantly. If the others weren't already in their alt mode, they would have turned to look at him.

Prime, spoke up. "He's right, you stay here. Monitor the situation and call us if any more goes wrong."

"But I can help," she protested hoping to go with.

"NO," Prowl spoke louder this time. He changed back into his bipedal mode and kneeled down next to her. "Lizy I want you to stay here. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lizy crossed her arms in a pout, turning away from him. "Please, this is for your own good."

With that he changed back and took off after the others who had already started driving away. Lizy watched them go, hanging her head as she made back towards the monitors, grumbling to the now empty base.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and now would be as good as time as any to go and do it. She headed back to the storage room and grabbed a hold of her bike. Lizy pushed it out and to the entrance of the base, strapping on her helmet and starting up the bike. It roared to life and she took off. She just hoped she would be able to see him again, before the others realize that she went out without permission.

She sped down the streets, trying to retrace her steps as to where she saw the boy, although she couldn't remember exactly. It wasn't like she went out very often, after all, and she never really visited the same areas twice, except for the bank, the grocery store and the occasional restaurant.

She quickly decided that this was silly, especially considering there was no guarantee she would even see the boy again in the same place as before.

"So where the hell am I supposed to look?" she muttered out loud to herself as she continued down a random street. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into the Autobots while she was out here.

Lizy turned a corner and came to a stop light. There she waited for the light to turn green, looking around her a little. There weren't very many cars on the streets, despite it still being early in the evening. She wondered if most people were working late tonight, or something.

The light turned green finally and she took off, looking around slightly for any sign of another motorcycle in the area. She nearly missed hitting a pedestrian, who screamed at her to watch where she was going. Lizy only ignored him and continued on, turning down another street.

It was then that someone pulled up besides her, nearly throwing her from the bike in startlement. Looking to the left angrily, she got ready to yell, only to stop dead. It was him, the one she had been looking for. He was cruising along right next to her.

But before she could do anything, he took off faster, leaving her behind in his wake. Lizy only sat there for a few seconds, before taking off after him.

Up ahead he was weaving in and out of cars, not slowing down in the slightest. He was good, she had to give him that much as she continued to follow.

She vowed to herself that she was going to catch him this time. And if nothing else, she was going to get his name, and to find a way to contact him later.

It took her full concentration just to be able to keep up with him through the traffic, though thankfully there still wasn't much traffic. Eventually she followed him around a corner that lead down another street, and she gasped with horror when she spotted the Autobots there, at a building at the very end of the street. She stopped her bike so fast that she was nearly thrown off of it, but she managed to get control.

Once she was sure she had it under control, and stopped, she leaned it against the wall and poked her head around the corner of the building she was at, looking down the street. The Autobots seemed to be too occupied with rescuing people and putting out fires to notice much around them. She looked around frantically for the boy, though she lost track of where he went.

She groaned, gritting her teeth in frustration. She had been so close to finding him, and now she would run the risk of getting spotted if she continued to look for him. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Just as she was contemplating getting back on her bike and taking off, she saw a flash of movement that caught her eye. She saw something that looked like a wolf coming out of the building, although there was something about it that looked… well, odd. There seemed to be blue metal instead of fur along its sides and back… the same kind of blue metal that the boy had on him in places.

It looked like the wolf had something in its mouth, some sort of bag or package or something, which the boy quickly grabbed and then he ran back to his bike, quickly driving off. None of the Autobots seemed to notice this exchange, although they seemed rather preoccupied with the rescue operations.

Lizy gritted her teeth and hopped back onto her bike. She waited until the boy had sped past her, going in the opposite direction from the building, then she took off after him. She was going to catch up with him now even if it killed her.

She followed him down several roads for a few miles, until he came to what appeared to be an alleyway. He drove his bike into the alleyway, and she brought her own bike to a halt because she happened to remember this area. It was one of the places she'd looked at when she had been on patrol with Prowl earlier, and she knew that this alleyway had a dead end. So now that the boy had gone in there, she knew she had him cornered.

She shut off her bike's engine and leaned it carefully against the wall. Then she slowly made her way to the alley's entrance and leaned her head around the corner.

What she saw within the alley was the boy she'd seen before, and he seemed to be talking to someone who was dressed from head to toe in black, complete with gloves on his hands and a black mask over his face. She saw the boy with the robotic armor hand over the package to this mysterious person, the very same package he'd gotten from the wolf.

It was at that moment that Lizy leaned a little too far around the corner, and the boy turned his head and spotted her. He gasped and pointed, and then the man in black did the same. Both of them rushed in her direction, and two things happened at once. The man in black rushed right past her, running toward his car and getting in to take off. At the same instant, the boy with the robotic armor connected his fist with Lizy's left cheek, rather forcefully.

Lizy was aware of the pain that exploded through her face, and that she was falling. In the next instant, everything went black.

* * *

Zac had watched as she dropped to the ground, looking to make sure that his boss was long gone. He had no idea how she had come to be here, but he was sure going to find out.

Noise in the background caught his attention, looking towards the back alley in which he stood. Deciding he should get her out of the open, he lifted her up and moved towards an abandoned building up ahead.

He kicked the door open, cringing when he bounced loudly against the wall the echo loud. Zac continued to carry her past a few rooms before finding one that was fairly clean and placed her down. Now all he had to do was wait until she woke up. He took a seat next to her and began to wait, hoping it wouldn't take to long for her to do so.

Meanwhile, the Autobots worked on completing their work at the site that the vandals had hit. They helped reinforce the structure of the building, as well as a bit of minor damage here and that. On top of that they helped rescue a few trapped individuals.

The police, including Captain Fanzone, deduced that the reason why the place was broken into was because of some sort of invention that was being worked on there, although he said he couldn't release any details for security reasons.

Finally, after several hours of helping out, Optimus Prime decided that they'd done all they could do, and so he gave the order to transform and roll on home.

As they began to head off toward the base in their respective vehicle modes, Prowl activated his comlink in an attempt to contact Lizy. He honestly didn't like leaving her alone, especially not for that long. And when he got no answer, he became somewhat concerned.

But hopefully she was just ignoring him. She seemed to do that sometimes. Or perhaps she had simply fallen asleep. But nonetheless, he quickened his pace just a bit on the road.

Meanwhile, back in the room that Zac was in, he saw Lizy finally starting to stir a bit on the bed he'd put her on.

"Hey take it easy," he said, almost touching her arm, but then thought better of it. He still remembered her threat from the last time they'd met, about how he should not touch her again.

She groaned then blinked her eyelids a few times. Then she looked at him with a scowl forming on her face. "You hit me," she stated through gritted teeth, and reached up to touch her face. She could taste remnants of blood inside her mouth, from where the inside of her cheek had gashed against her teeth.

"Well, you were sticking your nose in other people's business." He bit back, thinking why he had ever helped her in the first place.

The girl sat up still rubbing her jaw, looking around the room before connecting her eyes to him. "Who are you?" ignoring the snappiness of his tone.

"Why should I tell you? Who are you?" he asked back.

She glared at him. "Well if your not going to tell me, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Whatever," he said, standing up and moving towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she asked scrambling after him.

He turned back around. "As of right now, I'm leaving and I don't like you following me."

"Well that's to bad, because you were the one that dragged me in here," she snapped back.

Zac continued on, hearing her running after him. "WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?"

"NO. You brought me in here," pointing a finger into his chest. "you are going to lead me out."

"Find your own way out," he snapped back turning and walking again. Once again she followed him, his teeth gritting in annoyance.

"How would you like me to report you to the police?" she growled, and at this he whirled around to face her.

"On what charge?" he barked.

"I saw you out there!" she yelled. "You were there at that place that got trashed, and you STOLE SOMETHING. I SAW YOU, DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT."

Zac seethed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his sides. "I swear, if you cause trouble for me or my sister in any way, you won't live to regret it!" He fell silent, then grimaced at his slip up. He hadn't intended to mention his sister.

"Sister?" The woman blinked, looking a bit curious. "What about your sister? Is she in on this, too?"

"NO," Zac fumed, taking a threatening step toward her. "Just forget I said anything and go away!"

"Sorry, but you're not gonna get rid of me that easily!"

"FINE!" Zac bellowed, completely losing his cool. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS? BECAUSE I NEEDED A JOB!"

He paused for a second, just enough to catch his breathe and get his tone under control then he went on, a bit more civilly. "I needed a job," he repeated. "I was going broke. My boss came along and offered me one, as well as this other girl. He made us both… like this." He tapped the blue metal on his left cheek indicatively. "But she… she isn't well because of it. I don't know how much something went wrong, so she's sick all the time. My boss doesn't give a damn about her, so I have to work twice as hard just to take care of her and try and meet her needs."

He looked at her, glaring openly. "She's like a sister to me, even though I only met her a few weeks ago," he finished.

Lizy looked away, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she spoke quietly.

Zac turned to look at her, dropping his anger at her apology. "I guess I should apologize as well." She nodded her head accepting the apology. He held out his hand towards her. "I'm Zac by the way."

She regarded his hand for a minute before sticking out her own and shaking his. "Lizy," giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Lizy," dropping her hand. "But I should really get back before my boss wonders what happened."

Lizy watched as he started to walk away again. "I could help you know." He stopped but didn't turn towards her. "Your sister I mean. If she's sick, I know of someone who can help her get better."

Zac took a minute to thin it over before shaking his head. "No, it's best if you don't get involved too dangerous."

"No offense, but I've seen things that you couldn't possibly have imagined. Not to mention the fact that I had lived in an orphanage before. So don't tell me it's too dangerous. I live with my father, he is considered dangerous in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

"What do you mean?" Zac asked, curious in spite of himself. "Is he into martial arts?"

"Yeah you could say that. He's also an Autobot."

If Zac had been eating or drinking anything at that moment, he probably would have choked on it. Instead his eyes merely seemed to widen to nearly twice their normal size, and Lizy looked mildly amused at his expression.

"An A-Autobot?" Zac stammered. He'd heard things about them on the news, plus he had seen them at the site of the vandalizing, where he had stolen something from Powell just a few hours ago. "You live with THEM?"

"Yes," Lizy said. "And they're not so bad, once you get used to them. I'm sure they could help you and your sister."

"I don't know," Zac said, backing away and shaking his head. "This is all very dangerous. And I can't just make a decision like this, I need some time to think about it."

"Okay fine, whatever," Lizy snipped with a shrug. She wished he would just come with her, but she still remembered how she'd felt when she first started being with the Autobots. It had taken her a while to trust them, and perhaps Zac just needed a little time.

"But look," she said, "I can only sneak away from the base when I know the Autobots won't catch me—otherwise they'll get mad. So we need to figure out a place to meet on some nights, just so we won't have to rely on meeting by chance."

Zac sighed. He had to admit he did want to see more of her, to find out more about her. He still felt torn, since there was no telling what Powell might do to him or D.J. if he found out about this. For that matter, he wasn't sure what to think of the Autobots yet. So he simply said, "Well, how about that alleyway, the one where we… seem to keep stumbling into each other?" His blue eyes twinkled slightly with amusement.

"Okay sure," Lizy said with a nod. "Maybe… I can try sneaking out another night."

"Me too," Zac said. He opened his mouth, wanting to say that maybe they could try and meet tomorrow night, but that was a bit too premature. He had no idea what he was going to be doing tomorrow night, and he couldn't even be sure Lizy could sneak out. So it was best to just… be there at the alleyway whenever he could.

"I need to go," Zac finally said, already moving. "Take care of yourself, and… I hope to see you again."

"Yeah," Lizy said, watching as he began to go. "Me too."

She waited until he was out of sight, then she made a dash from the room, heading down the hallway and then finding her way out of the building. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings, but she finally managed to find her way back to the alleyway where she'd left her motorcycle. Thankfully it was still fine, and no one had taken it or even touched it. So she got on, fired it up, and zoomed down the street in the direction of the Autobot base. Part of her prayed dearly that they hadn't returned and noticed her gone, but since so much time had passed… she felt she probably couldn't be that lucky.

She winced when she noticed her cheek still hurt, a lot. She spared a hand from the handlebars just long enough to touch it. Great, she thought, I've probably got a bruise there. She winced even more at that thought. Hopefully Prowl would not notice.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro.

_Decided to put up the next chapter and probably one or two more before I move! Enjoy!_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, the Autobots had just returned to their home feeling wary and in need of some energon and a recharge. Upon entering the base, though, Prowl noticed that Lizy was not at the monitors. Somehow he wasn't surprised though, considering she hated watching them, and she could possibly have gone to bed by now anyway. So he quietly headed toward her room just to check on her. If she were asleep, he wouldn't disturb her at all; he simply wanted to see for himself that she was okay.

However, when he checked, she was not in her room. So then he checked his own room, but she wasn't there either. He then checked the room that had the fridge and the energon dispenser, but she wasn't in those places either.

Slightly edgy now, Prowl continued to look around the base for his daughter. He looked around the usual places that she could be including the roof, but there was still no sign of her.

He made his way back to the main room, to see the rest of the team there talking. Suddenly the sound of an engine caught his sensitive audios and Prowl turned to the front door.

Lights broke through the dark night before it came inside followed by a motorcycle, which slid to a stop. "Oh shit," he heard.

Oh shit was right thought Prowl as he stood watching Lizy take off her helmet and get off the bike. The others had silently backed out of the room allowing the two to be left alone to deal with what had happened.

"Uh… hi Prowl!" Lizy said a bit too cheerfully, and smiled one of her sweetest smiles. Prowl, however, was completely unaffected, and his glare made that clear. Lizy tried to brighten her smile, but then it quickly faded from her face.

"Uh," she said, and fiddled with the strap of her helmet for a moment, just to be able to look away from those angry blue optics. She removed her helmet and turned away, looking at her bike.

"Lizy," Prowl said calmly, "why were you out of the base?"

"I just… felt like going for a ride," Lizy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You felt like going for a ride," still speaking calmly. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been? Not only that, but you failed to tell me where you went. No note, not even a call. What are you up to Lizy?"

"I'm sorry," Lizy said, trying to sound convincing. "It was just very boring here and I wanted to go out and get some fresh air. I thought I'd be back before you noticed I was gone."

Prowl was silent for a moment, as if analyzing her answer through his processor. Then she noticed that he seemed to be looking at her face. "There is a discoloration on your cheek," he said, pointing at her face. "I have seen this before on humans who were injured… it looks like a bruise." He frowned. "Why do you have a bruise on your face, Lizy?"

Lizy reached up and touch the area he was talking about, wincing at the slight pain that came after pressing it. "I fell off my bike." She lied easily.

"If you did fall off you bike, why is your bike not damaged? Not even a scratch on it." He pointed out.

Lizy growled, clenching her hand tightly, "You know what Prowl, if you don't believe that's fine, but I don't have to listen to this shit."

Prowl opened his mouth then closed it. He knew full well that there was something she wasn't telling him. He had suspected this ever since that day they'd gone out on patrol together, and she wouldn't say what she was looking for. But if they kept going like this, it wouldn't be long before she started yelling, and he got frustrated with her.

"Fine," he finally said, with a sigh of resignation. "But from now on, when you wish to leave the base, you either ask one of us to go with you, or you call me to let me know. Okay?"

"Yes, fine!" Lizy said. "Can I go now? I need to put my bike away."

He nodded stepping aside as she rolled her bike to the storage area, watching her go. He wished he knew what was bugging her so much so that he could help. It bothered him slightly that she wouldn't talk to him about her problems, but then again she still didn't trust him very much.

Prowl could say the same for his trust in her, wasn't very strong at this point. He knew he was just lied to by her, since the bruise on her cheek was of that of a human fist. She had obviously gotten into some kind of fight tonight, the bruise to indication that.

What Prowl wanted to know, is what she was getting herself into, so that maybe he could help her out. But with her not wanting to talk to him, he couldn't do that, not without sneaking out after her.

Meanwhile, Lizy had put her bike away and then decided to grab something to eat from the fridge.

"So why were you out today?" she heard a voice ask behind her.

She turned and saw Optimus Prime himself standing behind her. She hastily stuffed one of the pieces of fruit she'd gotten out of the fridge into her mouth, buying herself some time before having to answer. Once she swallowed, she said, "Just out doing some sight-seeing and getting some fresh air."

"Yeah well, I can understand not wanting to be cooped up in the base all the time," Optimus said. "But you really should let us know if you want to go somewhere. Especially so that Prowl won't worry about you."

"I can take care of myself," Lizy snipped. "I've got these, you know." She gestured at her sai's then narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You know, why does Prowl bother to teach me how to fight and how to defend myself, when he won't even let me do anything? He didn't even want me to go with you guys when you left to help out at… well, whatever was going on out there." She played stupid a little bit, just so he wouldn't catch on that she HAD really been there.

Optimus sighed. "Lizy, I know that Prowl can be a bit… well, difficult sometimes." The boss-bot cleared his throat softly, as though thinking of some sort of memory he preferred not to mention. "But he just wants to make sure you know your stuff, and that he can trust you, before letting you do anything."

"Oh and how long will THAT be?" Lizy grumbled, and stuffed more fruit into her mouth.

"I think you should try talking to him more," Optimus suggested. "If you just tried opening up more, I'm sure he'd listen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lizy, you've really gotten better about many things over the past couple months, but sneaking out today the way you did, well…" Optimus frowned. "I just don't want to see you go back down that path where you might do something that would really jeopardize our trust in you. Prowl loves you, Lizy, and he does what he does because he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Lizy sighed, and finished off the rest of her dinner. Then she said, "Yeah well… you guys can't protect me from everything, you know. And I have a right to live a life of my own, too. I was doing fine, going to live my own life like any normal human being, and then THIS happened to me." She tapped the black, metal armor in her right cheek. "Now I'm stuck here, being treated like I'm seven again."

"Lizy, what happened to you is very unfortunate, but if I remember correctly," Optimus said patiently, "you were the one who decided to stay here. You decided you wouldn't fit in anywhere else. And I'm sorry, but if you want to live here, with us, and with your father, you have to follow his, and my, rules. Understood?"

"Yes," Lizy said with a sigh. In all honestly she didn't like being lectured by Optimus any more than she liked being lectured by Prowl or Ratchet. But Optimus was more… gentle and diplomatic than the others. He had a presence where you just wanted to be quiet and listen to him.

"Good," Optimus said. "Now, I have some things to take care of, so I wish you a good sleep period."

In spite of herself, Lizy grinned. "To quote Sari," she said slowly, "'Duh, I think you mean, good night!'"

Optimus chuckled. "Good night." With that, the large robot walked away.

* * *

A few days later Lizy was sitting within her room, meditating to herself. Her mind kept going back to Zac, the boy she had meet and was wondering if he might be in the alley tonight. Prowl was to be out on patrol himself, so that she had a good chance to sneak out.

For the past few, he had been constantly watching her, making sure she didn't sneak out again. He had given her the cold shoulder, something that didn't bother her too much, but did make her feel bad.

She sighed looking at her watch noticing that Prowl had been gone a good twenty minutes.

Quietly she stood up and made for the storage room, where her bike was parked. The room was empty as she went in and placed her helmet on and rolled the bike out of the back way. It wouldn't do well for any of the others to notice what she was doing.

Once outside the base she started up the engine and took off, sticking to the side streets. She definitely didn't want to be seen by Prowl while she was out and about. Of course that all depended upon the route he had taken tonight.

She made her way to the alleyway, the place where she and Zac had agreed to meet, hoping that he would be there. She looked around carefully as she made her way toward it.

She brought her bike up to a stop just near it, pulling it up beside the mouth of the alleyway and looking around hesitantly. She did not want Prowl, or anyone else for that matter, to see her.

She quietly slipped into the shadows then looked around frantically. "Zac?" she called out softly, but there was no answer. She couldn't see anything at all, but she was determined not to give up yet. "Zac!" she called out a little more loudly, but there was still no answer.

She sighed heavily, and slowly moved out of the alleyway, deciding that he wasn't there. She wondered if it was possible that he had been there all the other nights, and maybe this was the first one he hadn't been able to come. Or maybe he had decided she wasn't coming, and had stopped waiting for her. Or for all she knew, his boss might have been keeping him so tied up he couldn't find a chance to get out here again.

She climbed back onto her motorcycle and took off down the street. Since apparently he wasn't there, well, she couldn't afford to hang around forever. She had to get back to the base before anyone noticed she was gone.

Then, just as she turned a corner, in such a hurry that she didn't bother to look to see what was coming, she ended up seeing a vehicle coming right toward her. She screamed and gripped her handlebars, swerving to get out of the way. At the same time, a yelp came from the car and it skidded off to one side, nearly ending up in a ditch.

Lizy, meanwhile, ended up running straight into a deep pothole in her haste to get out of the way, and ended up being knocked off of her bike from the impact. She ended up slamming headfirst into the front of a brick building, but thankfully her helmet protected her head, and she landed on her right side so that her Cybertronian armor could absorb the brunt of the impact.

"Ugh," she groaned softly as she pushed herself up. She wasn't really hurt—at least, not as hurt as she would be had she been fully human, but the impact made her body ache a little.

"Lizy!" called a familiar voice. Then she glanced up, to see one of her worst nightmares. She realized that the car she'd nearly run into was Bumblebee.

"BUMLBEBEE YOU NEARLY HIT ME." she yelled at him, standing up and heading to her bike. She picked it up and noticed the scratches on the one side of it. "Shit and now my bike is scratched."

"So that's nothing to what Prowl's going to say when he finds out you were out again," laughed the little bug as he changed and speed back to base.

"BUMBLEBEE, DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM OR I'LL DESTROY YOU GAME SYSTEM." She yelled after him, but he continued on despite her threat.

Lizy quickly hoped back onto her bike and took off after him, hoping to get back to the base before the annoying bot. But he was obviously built for speed and there was no sign of him anywhere.

She gritted her teeth so hard she felt like she cracked her molar, and she growled loudly. Why couldn't anything be easy around here? She gripped her handlebars so hard that her metal hand dented the right handle a little.

She could only try and get back to the base as quickly as she could. And then… she would probably just have to face the music.

But what the hell was he even DOING out here, anyway? Was he patrolling too? She kicked herself for not being more careful. She should have been more wary of what the other bots were doing, too.

It took her a short while to get back to the base, and she leaned her bike against the front entrance then bolted inside. She would take care of the motorcycle later. Then, just as she got to the main, social room, she saw everyone there talking. Everyone that is, except for Prowl.

Part of her felt relieved that Prowl was apparently not back from patrol yet. But another part of her filled with dread. It was only a delay of the inevitable that was all. Prowl would simply be the last one to find out.

She slowly edged her way toward them, just to hear what was being said. Bumblebee was apparently going into detailed—and slightly exaggerated detail at that—over what happened. She winced. Bumblebee sometimes had a flair for the dramatics, and this seemed to be one case where he was sparing no details.

When he finished, Ratchet cleared his throat. She slowly looked up at the large med tech, her eyes widening. "Lizy, are you alright?" he asked her with a concerned frown.

Lizy wasn't sure what she meant at first, but he seemed to be looking at her left check. She reached up and touched it, and her hand came away slick with blood. So, apparently she had scratched herself during the fall. "Just a scratch," she shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Lizy, why did you sneak out?" Bulkhead asked. "You know that Prowl's gonna be furious!"

Lizy's only response was a growl, along with an "I'm gonna get you for this!" look at Bumblebee. She didn't say those words, but her glare said it all.

"Lizy, I think you should just go to your room until Prowl gets back from patrol," Optimus said. "And then we'll decide what to do."

Lizy was about to protest, but then there came the sound of screeching tires outside, and then the sound of soft, clanking footsteps. Lizy gulped; she knew that Prowl had arrived.

The ninja bot stepped into the social room a couple moments later, looking to see everyone else there. "Why is Lizy's bike parked out in front of the base?" he asked, glancing around at everyone.

"Excuse me—I will be waiting in my room!" Lizy said, and took off toward her room. Yes, she knew that, again, she was just delaying the inevitable, but… at least she could buy herself a little more time.

Prowl watched her go feeling like he just missed something big, as he turned back to the others. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Bumblebee looked to the others, before he started telling Prowl, what he had said earlier. They all watched as the black and gold ninja, stand up straight and see his body tense in anger.

Then as the yellow bot finished his tale, Prowl was out of the room so fast, the others swore he transwarped out of there.

* * *

_There you go, please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclamier: **_Own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay here is the next chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

Lizy jumped when Prowl came into her room without even knocking. She knew that he would be coming soon enough, but she hadn't expected him to come in so quickly, with his optics blazing so.

She cast a glance at him then turned away, staring at the opposite wall, just to look away from those furious optics of his. "Prowl," she stated before he could say a word, choosing to try and head him off, somehow or other. But all she could come up with to say was, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"This time Lizy, sorry isn't going to cut. Time and time again, I've given you chance and this is how you repay Me." he snapped, fed up with her. "This is the last time in which you will be going out without a guardian."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he brought up his hand to stop her. "No, I'm not going to listen to your excuses anymore."

She sighed, turning her head away. Yeah obviously she had blown it, and good this time around. Now she was not going to be able to get to Zac anymore in secret. She felt so mad at Bumblebee—why did he have to be out there anyway, to ruin everything? She was also mad at Prowl, for his damn over-protectiveness.

Part of her mind thought back to what Optimus had said, about trying to open up to him more, to try and trust him. She had to admit that she loved Prowl very much, but frankly, love and trust were two different things. Plus she was still trying to earn Zac's trust and confidence, if she could. So she couldn't just go blabbing everything to Prowl, because there was no telling what Prowl might do if he knew.

"You know, what if I changed my mind?" Lizy said suddenly, surprising even herself at the firmness in her voice as she stood up, folding her arms. "What if I decide I'd rather not live here anymore?"

Great, now she was backstabbing him, she thought not even daring to turn around and look at his expression. It actually hurt just to say that out loud herself.

What she didn't pay attention to was the fact that Prowl was no longer in her room. After she had said that statement, Prowl had tense up even. On top of that he felt hurt, that she would just up and leave like that.

Normally Prowl would have gone to his room, but for some reason he just didn't feel like going in there to meditate or anything. So instead he went toward the room where the energon dispenser was, deciding that some energon would do him some good.

"So, how did it go?" came a voice behind him, as he drained his tall glass of energon. He turned to see Ratchet standing there behind him.

Prowl remained silent, simply getting himself another glass. He felt Ratchet's nod rather than saw it then heard the medic say, "Yeah I figured as much."

"What am I doing wrong Ratchet? I've done everything you have advise me on and now she wants to move out." He told the medic.

Ratchet had a surprised look come over him at what Prowl had just revealed. "You can not be serious?" he asked shocked very evident.

Prowl nodded his head looking away. "Yes she even said it herself. What am I to do Ratchet? I don't want her to go, but yet at the same time, I feel like what trust I'm trying to put into her is dwindling."

Ratchet sighed. "Well," he said, "I think we both always knew that Lizy would be a hard person to get close to—or stay close to, for that matter." He frowned. "I know that you and she were really able to bond that night you linked with her to save her from Starscream. But Prowl, in spite of all that…"

Ratchet paused, shaking his head. "She's still a human, at least mentally. And from what little you've told me, she hasn't had a good life. But I think I will just have to repeat the same advice I gave you once before. Don't treat her like a sparkling that's just been brought online, or even a protoform. Yes she is still very young, and she needs guidance, but by human standards she is a young adult now."

Prowl sighed. "I know that, at least I try to remember that sometimes," he said. "But… I care about what happens to her, and I want her to stay safe. And sometimes, the way she acts…"

"Yeah, I know," Ratchet, grumbled, nodding. "She acts like a child. But you know Prowl, there's something else I must add. Femmes are complicated creatures. You have to handle them delicately, otherwise there's no getting through to them. Also, at times, they really seem to value their privacy."

Prowl nodded his head. "Thank you Ratchet, but I think this is one thing that I have to do alone."

Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further. "Give her time Prowl, she will come around and realize that what she did is wrong. Like you said she had a rough past, perhaps she's afraid to let it go or afraid it will happen to her again."

Prowl nodded once again, feeling Ratchet release him and he made his way back to his room. He definitely had a big decision to make and either way the outcome wouldn't be good.

Once he sat down on the floor in his room, he began to think things through a bit. He then realized that, perhaps, he had been being a bit too protective of her at times. He wanted to know everything that was going on in her life, and he wanted to keep her safe.

But was he somehow interfering with her, and her life? Perhaps in some ways, he felt that she somehow owed it to him to keep telling him everything, since she had seen most of his memories and he had seen most of hers. And yet, he supposed that that didn't mean she had to tell him everything or share everything with him.

Part of him began to analyze why exactly it was such a big deal for him to know everything about what was going on. He frowned as his thoughts turned to the bruise he'd seen on her features, as well as the small gash on her cheek she'd gotten after the accident with Bumblebee.

He sighed. He knew that Master Yoketron would never have molly-coddled him so much. Yoketron had spent months teaching him how to fight and defend himself then sent him out on a mission. Prowl on the other hand had prevented Lizy from doing much of anything, even though he had been teaching her to fight.

Perhaps it was because she was so small compared to him, and because she was half human. She still seemed so little, and so vulnerable, and her attitude over things certainly didn't help things any. Prowl was pretty certain that if his daughter had been a normal Cybertronian; his interactions with her probably would have been very different.

Finally making a difficult decision, he rose, and quietly walked toward Lizy's quarters. He cleared his throat, and knocked on the door.

"Lizy, can I come?" he asked having not received a reply to his knocking. Still she didn't answer as he opened the door only to find it empty.

Slightly worried that she had already run off, he ran quickly to the front entrance, only to stop dead in his tracks when he noticed her bike still parked out front. However, the sound of quiet footsteps alerted him to the rooftop. He jumped up onto it and found Lizy moving around and then finding a comfortable place to sit down.

Prowl made his way over and by the slight tenseness she had taken on, Lizy was alerted to his presence there. Prowl took a set a little away from her, knowing that she probably wouldn't want him that close at the moment.

For a while they sat there, neither talking nor moving as they stared out over the city, watching as the lights flickered in the distance.

Finally, Lizy broke the silence. "Prowl," she said, "I don't really want to go or anything. And I'm sorry I snapped at you like that in there."

Relief washed over Prowl as he turned to look at her. Though before he could say anything, she went on. "Frankly Prowl, I think I'm still trying to get used to things, you know? I'm over most of what happened, but… part of me still isn't used to being part machine."

"I know," Prowl, said to her. "But sometimes it seems to me like you are having a difficult time getting over some things."

Lizy sighed. "Yeah well, I've never been good at letting things go in some ways. Seemed like no one really cared much when I had a problem anyway."

"I care," Prowl spoke up. "You know that."

"Yeah I do, but it's my nature to push people away. Prowl," Lizy said, looking up at him, "I know you care about me. I saw it in your mind that night—you care about me more than anybody else ever did, at least it really feels like it. You managed to really let me see how much you cared, and that's something I never got with anyone else. But Prowl, I grew up not trusting anyone, and only really caring about myself. You can't just expect me to throw a switch inside my brain and change overnight."

She turned away, frowning a little. "Truth is Prowl, I really don't like some things about myself sometimes," she went on. "But you know, sometimes I think I have a right to be selfish, and I am not going to change everything about me." She looked at him again. "Because I can't."

He nodded looking away. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll try and ease up on you a little. I still want to protect you, but I guess I could allow you go out for a little bit so that you aren't always cooped up in here."

She gave a small smile. "Thanks Prowl, that would make me feel better and I promise not to go out without telling you or the others first."

"Very well then," Prowl said, and glanced at her again. "Besides," he said, as thoughts of his late Master crossed his mind again, "I have been teaching you to protect yourself, and I think you have done well. And I would rather you have permission to go out than to keep sneaking out."

"Yeah you know, I would be a lot more careful on the roads if I didn't feel like I had to kill myself trying to get back here before anyone found me gone," Lizy said indicatively.

Prowl sighed. In some ways it would have been far more preferable if Lizy would simply do things his way, so that he could keep her safe. But she was a free spirit, and as he had just found out tonight, if he tried to contain her too much, she would either break or more possibly, run away.

Prowl stood up once again and began making his way to the hole that went directly to his room. But before he went inside he turned back to her and spoke. "Oh and Lizy," she turned towards him. "Don't stay out to late, it's suppose to rain tonight and I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Lizy nodded and he jumped down inside, knowing that he felt a little bit better then he did earlier. Maybe it was for the better that he eased up on her, so that she could enjoy her life a little more.

* * *

Over the next coming weeks, things seemed to have progressed a little better then before. Lizy felt herself becoming a little freer then before. She and Prowl didn't fight as much as they had been, though there was still an occasional snap at one another, here and there.

One day when Bumblebee woke up to play his video games, it was to find the game system and games gone. He blamed Lizy for its disappearance, something he had yet to prove. Lizy only smiled in victory, for it was payback for getting her in trouble and nearly running her over.

However things quickly got back to normal in the game area, because Sari and Bee simply went to Professor Sumdac for aide to get all the stuff replaced. Apparently Sari's dad was the only person whom they interacted with somewhat regularly (other than that plump policeman, Captain Fanzone) who didn't know where the Autobots lived.

Lizy had met the man once, when all of them had been out to help him with something or other. She'd found Sumdac to be somewhat eccentric, and definitely overweight, although she also found him to be a kind-hearted person. About the only thing that Lizy found odd about him was that when he found out she was part robot, she caught him looking curiously at her, and then glancing at Sari, and then back at her again. He'd almost looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply exchanged pleasantries and then went back to work. Lizy had no idea what that was about, but never bothered to pursue it because it really didn't matter.

Now that she had permission to go out more, Lizy took every opportunity to get out. She often went to the alleyway that Zac and her first meet. So far they had only meet there twice since, but the time they did have was spent talking. They got to know each other more and more as the days progressed.

Lizy got to know about Zac's life as he lived with his family who showed him love and compassion. She then learned that he had lost both his parents, after a bad snow storm and their car hit another's on the way home. It had been only two years since he had lost them, but Lizy knew what it was like to lose parents.

In a way she couldn't help but envy him, because he hadn't had to grow up without real parents, at least, plus he hadn't been bullied at an orphanage. But in some ways he seemed to envy her too, because she had someone she could turn to now, all because of the robotic armor and circuitry that had been put into her. The only other person he had was D.J., who was only his sister because they had the same armor and circuitry put into them.

It was something that Zac couldn't explain very well, but he did feel sort of a brotherly bond with D.J., something that told him they really were brother and sister, at least in the sense that their robot circuitry came from the same source. And they seemed to share some sort of connection, or bond. Since Zac didn't feel it with Lizy at all, this seemed to support the theory even more.

* * *

_Please review, it's really appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing that belongs to Hasbro_

_Alright, so it's been a while since we last updated and I was asked to do this. So here you go!  
_

* * *

During the third visit they managed to get together, they talked a bit more about this subject. "Sometimes I wonder if I might have a father—or maybe a mother, for all I know—out there somewhere, too," Zac found himself saying to Lizy, as they both sat with their backs against the alley walls, facing each other. "Powell won't tell me where he got this circuitry from. But since it's a different color than yours, and since I don't feel a connection with you, it must have come from someone other than Prowl."

Lizy looked thoughtful. "Can't be any of the other Autobots," she murmured. "Well, Optimus Prime has some blue on him, but it's a lot lighter than what you have." Just then, she gasped as a thought came to her. "Zac there was a ship from the Autobot Elite Guard that crashed in the city a couple months ago or so. But we never found the pilot, even though Optimus and the others are still keeping an eye out. I wonder if it could be him! Or her," Lizy added as an afterthought.

Zac though on it a little, but he didn't have an answer for her. They thought about it a few times, but nothing ever came from it. Zac had tried to get information from anywhere he could find at the lab, but everything was tight lip there.

So the two of them could only speculate, where the pilot of the ship went, since they had no proof Powell took them.

But then the day came that would really put their developing friendship to a test. After exactly two weeks had passed since Prowl granted Lizy permission to leave the base when she chose to, another place was vandalized. Again, the Autobots came to the rescue—and even Lizy was allowed to go along with them, despite Prowl's protests; Optimus Prime simply ordered her to stay well out of the way at all times—and the only suspects that were seen were a wolf and a black panther, fleeing from the scene. However, the creatures were too fast and too slick to be caught.

But Lizy knew better, even though she didn't say a word to the Autobots. She simply stood by while they cleaned up the mess and helped rescue a few of the injured people, hoping to spot Zac somewhere. But, just as she figured, she didn't see him. He was too careful not to be seen. Although she suspected that that damn panther and wolf had probably rendezvoused with him somewhere.

He had mentioned them during one of their meetings in the alleyway—they were two animals that had been "upgraded" with the same Cybertronian technology that had been put into Zac and D.J. And the two animals served as thugs, potential assassins, and thieves. They helped get Powell whatever he wanted.

Lizy decided that she wasn't going to sit there anymore and let Zac continue to help out with these terrible acts.

So she waited until the Autobots were finished with what they were doing that day, and followed them home. Then she spend the rest of the evening doing her normal thing, working out with Prowl a little and then getting some energon as well as something to eat, then she told the Autobots she was heading out for a couple hours. Then she grabbed her bike and took off from the base.

Lizy silently drove her black-and-gold motorcycle down the streets, looking around frantically. Zac had set up a meeting area for where they could see each other discreetly; she just hoped he would be there. She'd heard about another break-in and robbery of another new invention the other night, and she wanted to put a stop to this.

She made her way to the alleyway and pulled up quietly, stopped and shutting off the engine of her bike. She then walked her motorcycle forward and leaned it against the alley wall, then looked around.

"Lizy," came the familiar voice. Her head snapped up and she turned to look at him. He stepped out of the shadows, and the moonlight illuminated his form, the dark blue metal on his left arm and left side of his neck gleaming in the moonlight.

"Zac," Lizy said, and practically stomped toward him. "You're very lucky I haven't called the police on you."

Zac narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Lizy snipped. "I heard about the robbery last night. And I want you to stop it."

"You know I just have to take care of my sister, Lizy." Zac told her firmly, obviously set in what he was doing. "Its not like I want to do these things, but I have to... for her. This is so D.J. can survive."

"Well there are other ways than stealing inventions! I don't know what the hell you and Powell are playing at, but its going to stop right now." Lizy said to him, pointing her finger at him and very determined to stop this madness.

"Okay, listen, you need to stay out of this. It's none of your business, just stay out of it, Lizy, and everything will be fine...." Zac assured her "Just please, trust me."

"I am your friend, so you damn well better be sure that it's my business. And everything is not fine...this is not right, and while I have never been a saint, I know the difference between right and wrong. I'm sorry, but I can't let this go on." Lizy shot back.

"Lizy, please, I'm begging you...stay out of this. I know it's not right, but I have to do it...for D.J.... my sister is the most important person in my life, and I can't lose her. I just can't. And I don't want you getting involved."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you want. Listen to me, Zac, if you have a brain that works, you'll cut all your ties from Powell and never even think of stealing anything ever again....I know you care about your sister, but this is going too far. Next, are you going to be murdering people?" Lizy rhetorically asked.

Zac scowled and took a step toward Lizy, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. "How can I make you understand?" he snipped. "You live like a perfect little pampered princess with your father and those other Autobots, where they take care of your every need. Me? I'm not so fortunate, Elizabeth! Just look at me!"

"Yeah, just look at you!" Lizy shouted. "You're nothing but a criminal! You could easily drop everything with Powell and come live with us! Bring your sister, too! We can help you! Maybe Ratchet can even help D.J.!"

Zac gritted his teeth. "It's not that easy!" he said. "Can't you see? If I leave, Powell might come after me. And it wouldn't be easy for me to just take off with D.J. What if Wolfgang came after me? Or even you, for that matter?"

Lizy snorted and reached down, grabbing her twin sai's into her hands, swinging the blades around once. "I can handle myself fine," she snipped. "Let Wolfgang, Powell, or anybody else come after me."

Zac growled and took a step toward her, grabbing her arm. "Don't underestimate them! They're dangerous—"

Now Lizy growled and yanked her arm away, taking a step backwards. "I told you to never place a hand on me!" she yelled, pointing one of her sai's at him threateningly.

"Lizy, its just-" Zac began but Lizy cut him off.

"Now you listen to me....I told you I can take care of myself...I took on my father of all people, I can take on some mad scientist and Wolfgang! They are all buffoons...so calm down, and just leave! Grab D.J., and come to the Autobot base...my father and the others would be glad to help you! Now I know what it feels like to be hesitant about them...I was once, and I still think sometimes that my father has something stuck up his ass....but still, it's better than Powell!" Lizy pleaded, this statement coming from the heart, obvious by her tone of voice.

"You just don't understand....you have to live my life, be in my shoes to understand...I know you haven't had the most lovely life, but you still don't know what its like. You got help in your father...there's no one around to help me! No one at all! Not even the Autobots!" Zac exclaimed, clenching his fists as he got increasingly frustrated with Lizy.

"That's because you won't let anyone help you, stubborn asshole! Like me...here I am, trying to help you, and you are just being ungrateful and going on about how I supposedly don't know what its like! Save me the sob story, Zac, and actually try to fix your life! For all you know, your sister may want to die instead of seeing her brother commit crime in order to keep her alive!" Lizy exclaimed in a burst of anger.

Zac immediately turned around, and got right up in Lizy's face...burning hatred and fury in his eyes. "You can make comments on me, bitch, but don't you EVER...EVER...talk about D.J. like that! Just turn your little self around and get out." he ordered.

"Make me." she whispered coolly, getting even closer to him, not even a centimeter between the two.

"I don't know what I ever liked about you...." Zac whispered back harshly

"I don't think I ever liked you anyway...." Lizy said, but as they remained face to face like that, in the midst of them insulting each other, they leaned in, as little as they could anyway, and their lips locked.

The two began kissing passionately, almost giving into it, and not stopping for a few good seconds...Lizy put her arms on Zac's shoulders, as he wrapped his own arms around her, but suddenly, she jerked back and slapped the man with all her might! "BASTARD!" she screamed, wiping her mouth off.

Zac's eyes widened and he took a step backward, as though realizing what had just happened. He had actually KISSED her! He touched his sore cheek tenderly, where she had slapped him. "You no-good bitch," he hissed. "I don't even know why I'm out here talking to you! You don't understand anything, you just yell at me and hit me!"

"Then let's just stop talking!" Lizy bellowed, throwing her hands into the air. "Don't come back here anymore, just stay with your sister and keep doing bad things for Powell. Next time you do, I'll call the police! End of all problems, end of story."

"You wouldn't dare," Zac growled, grabbing her roughly by the arms. "If you do that, my sister will die!"

"THEN COME TO THE AUTOBOT BASE, WITH ME!"

"I CAN'T RIGHT NOW! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND," Lizy yelled, grabbing the front of his shirt as his own hands tightened around her arms. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THIS HAS TO BE SUCH A HARD CHOICE FOR YOU TO MAKE!"

"FINE!" Zac yelled and dropped his arms. "JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE TO THINK ABOUT IT!"

A silence fell between them. "Fine," Lizy finally said, a little too quietly. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Zac.

He looked at it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Location of the Autobot base," Lizy said. "In case you decide to come sometime." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare let anyone else see it? Memorize it and eat it."

Zac nodded slowly, taking the folded piece of paper into his hands. "I should be going," he said, turning to go.

Lizy grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "Come to the base sometime," she said. "When you've thought it through. I think I can expect you there." With that, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, hard.

Then, just as quickly, she pulled away, their lips making a loud smacking noise as she did so. Then without another word, she rushed over to her bike, hopped on, started the engine, and took off down the street, zooming back toward the Autobot base.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro._

_Alright so I am strongly cautioning you all on this chapter and why the story is rated as it is! Be advised.  
_

* * *

Zac watched her go, for some reason feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't stay around. That kiss they had just shared was… well breath taking. He had never experienced anything like that before and he wanted to experience it again.

He has to admit, that she had a lot of spirit behind her, to be able to fight back against him like that. She was definitely not letting the fact that she was part metal, stopping her. He admired her for it and he wanted to get to know her more for it.

It had been a very busy day in many ways, due to various chores that had to be completed around the base, plus the extra patrols that everyone needed to do. Several buildings had been vandalized, and some inventions had been stolen over the past few weeks. The only lead that the police, and the Autobots, had were sightings of two techno-organic animals, a wolf and a panther that were apparently half Cybertronian.

Lizy, of course, knew that it wasn't just the animals who were doing the damage, that her friend Zac was almost always at the scene to steal the goods. The animals did the damage, caused the diversion, then Zac took whatever he was supposed to take and brought it Powell while the animals high-tailed it out of there. So far, none of them had been captured, because all of them were too slick.

Right now it was late at night, and all of the Autobots were recharging. Lizy had managed to sleep a little, but she didn't really feel like sleeping all that much. So she finally left her room and went up onto the roof. She didn't dare go too far just in case someone noticed she wasn't in her room. In some ways, it seemed she was still trying to earn back the Autobots' trust in the fact that she wasn't going to run off without permission. So she was trying extra hard to be good, so to speak, at least in their eyes.

She sat contentedly on the roof and gazed up at the stars. It really was a beautiful night, and she wished she could be out there driving her motorcycle, but she just couldn't chance it. Part of her also wanted to see Zac, but she just couldn't chance that either. Besides… he knew where to find her. If he wanted to see her that badly, he could come himself. She hoped he would, because she wanted him to meet the Autobots, to prove to him that they weren't all bad. But he was the one who needed to make the first move now. He needed to make his own decisions, on his own.

As Lizy continued to sit there, what she didn't know or see was that she was being watched. It seemed that Zac was having the same ideas she was and that he wanted to see her… badly.

For some reason the urge to be near her, was strong tonight, stronger then any other night he had seen her. So now he found himself on the roof of the autobot base, looking at the girl who had invaded his mind.

Zac moved a few steps closer, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that had fallen over the area. That and he didn't want to get caught by the autobot's. He was not ready to deal with her father yet.

Just then Lizy's head turned and they were staring straight into each other's eyes. Her green eyes danced in the moonlight, as the black and gold in her armor shined brightly. It was like something he had never seen before. A sight only visible for him alone to see.

He moved closer to her, kneeling down so that they were even with one another. His left hand reached out slowly towards her face and cupped her cheek. Lizy's eyes closed as she leaned into his hand, placing a kiss upon it. A shiver ran through his body as the touch of her lips on the blue armor.

"Lizy," he whispered her name. Her eyes snapped back open to look at him, both of them just staring at the other.

Neither knew who moved first, but all of the sudden their mouths crashed against one another's. Passion swept from his body at the feel of her lips upon his, as their tongues danced against one another's.

It was a heated kiss as they pulled away for some air, both panting heavily still staring into one another's eyes. He wanted… no he needed her.

Suddenly, Lizy pulled back sharply, panting. "Not here," she exclaimed, "someone might see us!"

Zac gulped and pulled back a little himself. Yes he wanted to be near her, and he could see in her eyes that she wanted the exact same thing he did. But they just couldn't do it here.

"Come on," Lizy found herself saying, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He then followed her as she quietly moved across the roof, her footsteps as graceful as a dance. She lead the way to a hole in the ceiling, through which they were able to jump down onto a storage crate below, then hop down to the floor.

They both looked around frantically, making sure no one was around. "Don't worry, I think they're all still recharging," Lizy said. She took Zac's hand again. "Come on… let's go down to the basement."

Zac nodded a little too enthusiastically as he followed behind her.

Lizy lead the way through the base, making sure to continue to keep her footsteps light. The autobot's may be in recharge, but they kept their audios up in case of an intruder.

They bypassed the main room, all the lights turned off as they went through, until finally coming to the room that would lead them to the basement. It would be safer to go down there, due to the fact that hardly anything could even be detected down there.

Finally they were down in it, Lizy pulling him along further for some unknown reason. But once they were sure no one would find them, their lips sought out one another's again.

It was heated as their hands gripped at each other's bodies hard, neither wanting to be far away. The heat radiating off of Zac, made Lizy feel even hotter then ever as she gripped him closer to her.

They both pulled away at the same time for some much-needed air, though Zac lowered his head and started kissing her neck. Lizy leaned her head backwards to give him better access.

As he continued to kiss her neck, Lizy's hands moved across Zac's shoulders and back, where they slipped underneath his shirt and began caressing his skin. Zac then wrapped his arms more tightly around her and Lizy found herself being lowered to the floor. Whether it was she who was leading the way, or Zac, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that they were simply down on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, and their kissing resumed.

His hands caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, made Lizy pause, but then resume again when his lips came back to hers. It felt almost surreal, the way he was touching. It made her body feel so alive all at once.

A moan escaped one of them, but neither was sure whom from as cloths started to come off. Lizy felt a slight breeze whip through the room and across her bare midsection. But from where the breeze came from, she wasn't sure for at that moment a hand was placed on her bare thigh.

This time she knew for sure that she was the one who moaned as the hand moved up and down.

She slowly reached up and began caressing Zac's thigh in return, moving her hand along his skin as she began to touch further back. He responded with a moan of his own as her hand caressed his backside, and he responded by lowering himself over her body, lying on top of her. She gasped softly as his hands continued to stroke her body, and her eyes gleamed like green stars in what little light there was in the room. Yes, she wanted him, and he wanted her, too.

Another gasp escaped her mouth as something was pressed against her thigh and stared up slightly scared. "We don't have to, if you don't want to." Zac whispered into her ear.

She shivered at the way he had said that, her whole body burning with desire. "I want this," she whispered back, bringing up a leg and wrapping it around his waist.

He moaned at the slight friction that small movement created between the two of them. He needed some kind of relief if he was going to last and bring her down with him. There were only two barriers separating both of them, from finishing up this.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again, his hands resting lightly on her hips. Lizy only nodded her head as he slowly pulled off her panties as she did the same to him.

Her body had literally arched up off the floor as soon as he entered her, their bodies rubbing together from it.

Each were to busy in each other, that neither noticed how close they were to the Allspark case. When they had entered the basement, the Allspark sat dormant in its box. But as soon as they had started, the box slid open revealing itself to them, though neither notice as they were too busy getting lost in their pleasure for one another.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a beam of energy shot out from the Allspark, illuminating both of them for about three seconds. Both of them gasped in unison, looking toward the source of light, in fear that someone had spotted them. However all that they saw was the bright light coming off of the Allspark, which then ceased almost as quickly as it had started. Then the light dimmed down, and the box closed back up.

Neither Zac nor Lizy moved, they simply stared at the box for a moment. They both exchanged glances, then Zac found himself moving away and standing up. "What the hell was that?" he asked out loud, looking at the box.

"That's the Allspark," Lizy said, starting to feel uncomfortable. She got up and started to put her clothes back on. "I'm not sure but I think that thing was watching us."

"What? You mean it's alive?" Zac asked, swallowing. "And it just saw us—"

"Don't worry, I don't think it talks," Lizy grunted as she struggled to get her pants back on. "Ugh I feel so stupid right now!" She fastened her pants and began pulling on her shirt, as Zac began to get dressed as well. The moment had been ruined anyway.

As Lizy finished getting dressed, she thought she felt an odd sensation in her abdomen, an odd feeling that had started when the Allspark's light had shone on her and Zac. She quickly dismissed it thought; it was probably nothing.

Several days had passed since Lizy and Zac had shared that moment of intimacy together in the basement. Ever since then, neither had seen the other, and Lizy didn't dare try to sneak out of the base more out of paranoia than anything else. She was so worried that the Allspark might somehow say something, or that the others might somehow know that there had been someone else in the base. Plus part of her felt a bit guilty having sex with Zac, especially since no one even knew about her relationship with him.

Then again, why did she feel so guilty about it at all? It wasn't like she was a thirteen-year-old who'd had a boy sneak through her bedroom window in the middle of the night. Both she and Zac were eighteen, and were old enough to make their own decisions.

Maybe somehow, deep down, part of her was worried what Prowl would think if he knew. But he just couldn't know, not until the time was right.

However, Prowl did notice over the week that Lizy's behavior had changed. Somehow or other she seemed more jumpy than usual.

Whenever someone would address her she would go all tense and not relax until either she walked away or was alone once again. The others had noticed her odd behavior as well, but they all looked to Prowl to do something.

Prowl however was at a lost as to what to do, since Lizy would neither talk to him, nor stick around long enough for him to relax. He was still at a lost a few days later, when Lizy finally got pushed to the limit.

"BUMBLEBEE, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE."

A loud crash was heard, after the yell before a yellow blur speed through the autobot base.

The yellow blur Bumblebee hid behind Bulkheads large frame, only peeking his head out to address the looks he was receiving. "She's scary."

Prowl spoke up. "What did you do Bumblebee?"

"I only asked her what was wrong and she snapped… I swear." Ducking behind his friend again.

Prowl frowned and took a step toward Bulkhead, trying to peer around his massive frame at Bumblebee. "You must have done something," he persisted.

"I didn't think I'd say this, but I think Prowl's got a point," Bulkhead said, craning his head to look at his yellow friend. "Lizy's always had a short temper, but she doesn't get THAT mean unless you've really pissed her off."

"All I did was say it looked like she gained a little weight," Bee said with a noise that sounded like a gulp. "She looked like she was going to try and slag me for it!"

Prowl placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation. "Bumblebee, in the human culture, you do NOT point out to a female human if she is gaining weight," he said. "At least not bluntly."

"But I didn't even mean anything by it!" Bee exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go apologize," Bulkhead suggested.

"No way! Not after the way she looked at me! I swear she's as scary as a Decepticon when she gets mad!" Bee exclaimed.

Prowl pulled away shaking his head. He was going to have to talk to Lizy about her behavior, this was getting way out of hand.

He turned and left the room, the others watching him go, each of them glad it wasn't one of them who had to deal with the temperamental woman.

Prowl made his way to Lizy's room; noticing the door to her room was closed. So he lightly knocked, but received no reply from within. "Lizy, it's me I just want to talk."

"Go away," she snapped back.

He sighed. "Please, I just want to talk."

"NO."

Prowl frowned, debating what to do. Part of him figured he should just leave her be for the time being, but something about her behavior in general lately had made him concerned. He was still convinced that there was something she wasn't telling him.

Making his decision rather abruptly, he chose to open the door and step inside. "Lizy," he said, a bit sternly, "whatever is going on, we are going to talk about this, and we are going to talk right now."

Lizy who had been in her room alone, startled at the sound of her door opening. She hastily pulled down her shirt, which she had pulled up to look at her midsection. There was a small bulge there, but she pushed it off as her eating too much.

But when Prowl came in she covered it up and he didn't seem to have noticed the slight unease she was sporting.

"Prowl I really want to be alone right now," Lizy snipped, turning her head away from him.

"Lizy you have been keeping to yourself a lot lately," Prowl said. "Not only that but every time someone tries to talk to you, you either snap at them or ignore them."

"I'm FINE," Lizy said, throwing her hands into the air. "I just don't feel like being bothered right now."

"I know there are times when you want to be alone, I feel like that at times myself," Prowl said, gazing down at her. "But you have been acting odd for nearly a full week."

"What's it to you how I act or not?" she snapped. "For all you know, I could be moody because of my period. Girls tend to get moody when they're on their periods."

Prowl shook his head. "Yeah but this time you are moodier then ever."

"I'M NOT MOODY. WHY MUST YOU BE SO PERSISTANT?" throwing her arms up in the air.

"Because you are snapping at me right now, when I am merely trying to figure out what has been bothering you!" Prowl shot back, growing a bit frustrated with her. He sighed then sat down on the floor beside her. "Lizy, does this have anything at all to do with whatever you were looking for on that day we went on patrol together?"

Lizy scowled. "I told you I was just looking for Decepticons then!" she snapped. "Don't you think I'd like to see Starscream get his just deserves if I could?"

"Lizy, I thought you were over that incident. You told me that you weren't going to think about that."

"PROWL HIS ARMOR IS A PART OF MY BODY, HOW CAN I NOT THINK OF IT."

Prowl growled as his own anger starting to rise with her disobedience. He was hoping they were past that staged of her being disrespectful. Now she seemed to be going back down that path.

"Lizy I want you to stop this at once," Prowl snipped. "This sort of attitude is unacceptable, and I want you to stop giving everyone a hard time."

"You know what Prowl, just leave me alone. I don't need your parenting right now. I just want to be left alone, why can't you understand that. Sometimes you get a little too pushy and right now you are being pushy. So if you aren't going to leave, then I will."

Before Prowl could stop her she sprinted out of the room, leaving him behind. He hung his head wondering what in Primus name was wrong with his daughter. Something was obviously was bothering, but if she didn't start talking soon he would have to 'ground her' as the human's say.

Prowl stood and left her room, heading next door into his own taking his meditating pose. He took his visor offline and allowed the peaceful serene of nature to fill his audios. He needed some time to think before he confronted Lizy again.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay another chapter up for everyone to read!_

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile, Lizy stomped through the hallway toward one of the other rooms, just wanting to put some distance between herself and Prowl. She just wasn't ready to talk about anything yet, so why the hell couldn't everyone just leave her alone? Besides, she didn't need them playing watchdog over her, or bugging her whenever something seemed to be wrong. So long as she took care of herself by eating food and drinking her energon like a good girl, they had nothing to worry about.

Just then, Lizy felt herself get a strong craving, the same strong craving she'd been having over the past few days. Groaning, she marched off toward a specific room, knowing exactly what her system was telling her to get.

Lizy stood next to the energon dispenser nursing a glass of energon in her hand. Despite her not liking the stuff, for some reasons her systems were telling her that she needed energon. So now she stood standing drinking down the glass.

What she didn't notice was that she was being watched closely by a nosey medic.

Just as she finished gulping down the contents, and then began to refill the glass, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her back. She slowly turned and saw Ratchet standing there, wearing a curious expression on his features.

"Lizy, how many glasses have you drank today?" the medic asked.

"Uh…" Lizy looked away, staring at the dispenser. "I was just about to get my fourth glass," she finally answered.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at her, making Lizy slightly afraid of him. Then just as suddenly, she felt his scanners start to work over her body as he tried to detect what was wrong with her.

Ratchet scanned her over quite a few times, before finally stopping and a surprised expression came over his face. That surprised looked turned into one of anger. "How long of have you been pregnant?

For a moment, Lizy didn't react, as though she hadn't heard him. "What?" she said simply.

Ratchet growled. "I asked you how long you've been pregnant!" he snapped angrily.

His words sunk in then, and she stared at him, the glass slipping through her fingers and shattering on the floor as her eyes widened with shock. "Pregnant?!" she gasped. "WHAT?!"

Ratchet stared at her like she was pulling his servo or something. "Don't make me repeat myself. You are pregnant and I want to know how long you have been."

Lizy opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with an answer. "I didn't even know I was pregnant. Ratchet this isn't funny."

"Whose laughing, because I'm sure not," growled the medic.

Lizy's mouth was wide open and she seemed to be gasping for air. She slowly looked down at her midsection, then looked back up at Ratchet. "I'm really pregnant?" she said, almost timidly.

"YES," Ratchet said.

"OH MY GOD," Lizy screamed, backing up until her back was pressed against the wall. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Lizy, do you mean to tell me that you didn't know?" asked Ratchet as she shook her head. He sighed before an idea came to him. "WHO THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING, IN ORDER TO GET YOURSELF PREGNANT."

Lizy felt herself drain of color, since she never told any of them about Zac what so ever.

Ratchet bent down so that he was closer to her eye level. "Who have you been seeing?" he demanded again. He'd gotten his tone more under control, but his optics were ablaze with anger.

Lizy gulped, and began opening and closing her mouth. She was having a hard time finding her voice, but she finally managed a simple sentence. "Zac. His name is Zac."

Ratchet pulled back, angrily. "Who is he?" the medic asked.

Lizy shook her head. "I don't know him completely, we just meet a few months ago. I swear."

Again he continued to look at her angrily. "What exactly are you going to tell Prowl?"

Oh god, she had completely forgotten about him. There was no way she was going to survive the wrath of her father. Actually she wasn't even sure what his reaction would be, when he found out.

Lizy turned away and buried her face into her hands, then pressed herself against the wall, as if trying to hide. "I can't tell him," she squeaked, and hated how she sounded.

Ratchet sighed. The medic was angry at her, but part of him couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, too. Mostly at the prospect that she was going to have to tell Prowl sometime.

"And I thought Bumblebee did stupid things sometimes," he said out loud. "But even he wouldn't go out and…" Ratchet closed his mouth, simply shaking his head. "Well, I have a feeling you're going to get enough lectures before this is over, young lady," he said. He then extended his hand to her. "Get on. I'm going to take you to the infirmary to make sure you and the sparkling are alright. After all, I've never seen a pregnant techno-organic before."

Lizy remained quiet as Ratchet led the way to the med bay, although he was just as quiet too. She really didn't know how she was going to explain to the others and Prowl, how she got pregnant. In fact how was she going to explain this to Zac?

A groan escaped her as she tried to come up with ways of telling everyone, but at the moment she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. It just couldn't be true, it seemed very absurd at the moment. But then that would explain all the extra energon and food she had been consuming.

Once they were in the med bay, Ratchet set her down on one of the beds and told her to lay back. He then began to do a thorough scan on her systems, and on the baby inside of her.

After a few minutes passed, he finally said to her, "Well, it seems healthy, and it seems to be developing alright. And…" He double-checked the readouts on his scan, then blinked, perplexed. "It even has a spark of its very own… I wonder how that is possible, since you don't even have a spark." He narrowed his optics. "Unless Zac has a spark."

Lizy made no comment. It felt like her whole world had been turned upside-down. She just still couldn't believe any of this was happening. And WHY was it happening to her, anyway?

While Lizy was pondering away on what to do, Ratchet walked away from the girl and to the door of the med bay. There he opened a link to Prowl, whom answered right away. "Meet me at the med bay." he said before cutting the link.

It wasn't long before Prowl was right besides him, having come up as silent as possible. "You wanted to see me?" the ninja bot asked.

Ratchet nodded his head and inclined it into the med bay. "Lizy has something to say to you." With that he walked away, leaving them to deal with the situation at hand.

"Lizy?" Prowl said as he walked up beside the bed that his daughter was on.

At the sound of his voice, Lizy sat up as straight as an arrow and looked at him with widened eyes. He then noticed how pale her face looked, and he thought she looked absolutely frightened.

"Lizy, what is wrong?" Prowl asked her, moving closer to stand right next to the bed. When she didn't answer, he gently prodded by saying, "Ratchet said there was something you had to tell me."

Lizy looked towards where the medic had disappeared to, hoping to glare at him until he fell over dead. Curse the medic for opening his damn mouth and telling her father already. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, when she had only just found out herself.

Again she cursed the medic for his death, turning away from Prowl. Just how was she going to tell Prowl and what would his reaction be when she did tell him. This could only end badly.

Prowl was waiting silently and patiently, a frown having formed on his mouth. "Lizy," he finally said, "please just tell me what you have to say."

Lizy buried her face into her hands. "I can't," she said, her voice sounding somewhat muffled through her hands. "You'll hate me if I tell you."

Prowl placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Lizy, I promise not to hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you."

This only set her off as tears leaked down her eyes. "Yes you will. I don't even know what happened myself. I know your going to hate me because I never told you what had been happening and now I don't even know what to do."

Prowl stared at the hysterical girl, wondering what exactly she was talking about. It was not like her to just blurt things out like that. It usually took him a good deal of coaxing to even get some things out of her.

"Just tell me, please," Prowl said, "and whatever it is, we'll work through it together."

Lizy squeezed her eyes shut, scooting away from Prowl's finger, and gritted her teeth. She looked like she was in pain. Then, after taking a deep breath, she practically spit the words out in a rush, as though wanting to say them before she lost her nerve. "I'm pregnant."

Prowl pulled back away from his daughter, running that simple sentence through his processor over and over again. He felt like his whole CPU was going to crash. The simple sentence just seemed completely illogical. There could just be no way that what she had said was true.

"Lizy, this isn't funny," he said in a very stern voice.

"I'M NOT BEING FUNNY. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING?" she yelled at him, the tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

He pulled back again, still trying to process the sentence in his mind again and again. There was something obviously wrong with him, or what she was saying was true. The only problem was, he was praying that it was the first thought.

For a few moments, his processor analyzed the data. His daughter had been very hesitant to say anything, and she'd even seemed frightened, worried that he would hate her. Now she was crying, and she looked angry, scared, and confused. This was obviously no joke, and a quick diagnostic of his systems told him that he was in perfect health.

So then… it had to be true. His daughter WAS pregnant.

He couldn't speak right away because his spark felt stunned and his processor felt numb at the news. Then a couple of new sensations began to break through the initial shock, and those were disappointment and anger.

Prowl's face went completely blank as he looked down at Lizy, who was trying to get her crying under control. "Who is the father," he spoke with disappointment in his voice.

Lizy flinched at hearing the disappointment, dropping her head sadly. "Zac," speaking softly.

"I want to talk to him," growled Prowl as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone on the bed.

* * *

_Please review!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belong to Hasbro_

_So I finally got around to uploading the next chapter for this story as well. Both Tehimarshial and I would like to thanks for everyone reading and reviewing!  
_

* * *

Prowl sat silently in his room, sitting in his standard meditative pose on the floor, facing his tree. It had been exactly two hours since Lizy had told him that she was pregnant, and he had used the time since then attempting to relax and process the information further.

She had apparently been seeing someone behind his back, and as a result, she was now pregnant. It had taken Prowl a while to fully absorb that information into his processor, and to get past the worst of the shock and anger. Now he was much more relaxed and centered, thanks to his self-discipline and his meditation techniques, but anger and disappointment still remained.

Just what had she been thinking? There were many things going through his mind that he could tell her, and that he wanted to tell her. But he didn't even know what to say, or where to begin. All he knew was that he was very disappointed with her. Sneaking out of the base without permission was one thing, but this…

There was a soft knock on the door. Prowl remained motionless for a moment, not wanting to be disturbed. But the knock persisted, a little more loudly this time, so he finally sighed and rose, turning to face the door. "Yes?" he said.

The door opened and Ratchet stepped in, carrying Lizy on his hand. "Well, Prowl," the medic sighed, "Lizy and I have just informed everyone else about her… status, so to speak. And I've checked her over thoroughly—she and the sparkling are in excellent health." With that, the medic lowered his hand to the floor, and Lizy got off. "I'll leave you two to sort this out," Ratchet said simply, and turned to leave.

As soon as the door closed behind the medic, Prowl turned his back on Lizy and sat back down facing his tree. He heard a choke sound come from the girl, but he neither acknowledge it nor did he acknowledge her.

She shuffled her feet, his audios picking up the movement in the otherwise quiet room. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that he could hear her.

Again he continued to ignore her and Lizy was feeling worse and worse, each second he didn't talk to her. Thinking that he wasn't going to forgive her or talk, Lizy turned and made to leave the room. Perhaps, she should give him some more time to adjust to the news that was delivered.

"You do know, it's going to take me a long time to forgive you for this," he spoke softly she almost missed hearing him talking.

Lizy stopped and looked towards Prowl, but his back was still towards her. "I know and I'm willing to do anything to gain your trust again." He didn't answer her and she took that as her cue to leave the room.

Since she really didn't feel like sitting alone quietly in her room, Lizy went and headed to the roof.

Once she was on the roof, she sat down and quietly burst into tears. Prowl was mad at her and he had every right to be. On top of that, she now had a baby on the way and she had no idea what she was going to do about that. She didn't want to be a mother, but now she had no choice, because she was pregnant and nothing was going to change that fact.

Several minutes passed, and she released all of her anger, embarrassment and anguish into a flood of tears and a few gut-wrenching sobs. Part of her kept looking around, hoping to see Prowl come and tell her that everything was okay, but she was all alone. That made the ache in her heart even worse.

Then she began to feel mad at him, and Zac too. Yes it was her own fault for agreeing to get intimate with Zac, but maybe he should have just stayed away. Although at the same time, part of her hated herself for even thinking that. No, she hadn't wanted Zac to stay away, she had wanted that just as much as he had. But she was mad at Prowl too, because he had done so much for her, and even assured her that he would never hate her. Now he wasn't even talking to her.

Part of Lizy wondered if Prowl actually hated her right now. But somehow… in spite of everything, she doubted it. At least, she hoped he didn't hate her. But as she ran his words through her mind, she simply remembered him saying that it would take a long time for him to forgive her, he did not say he hated her.

* * *

"Lizy?" A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts, and it wasn't Prowl. Her head snapped up, and she saw Zac approaching her. She then felt two things at once. The first thing she felt was a gush of pure joy at seeing him, and she wanted to fall into his arms. But at the same time, she felt absolutely furious.

The latter emotion won out, because she stood up rather abruptly, stamped over him, and slapped him across the face, hard.

Zac yelped and took a hasty step backward. "What the hell—Lizy!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on his cheek, rubbing it. "Why did you do that?!"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT."

Zac's jaw dropped, and he stumbled backward, nearly falling. Lizy then gave him a shove in the chest, which sent him crashing down on his butt.

Then the two of them stared at each other, with Lizy standing over him, glaring with her hands on her hips. Zac just stared up at her, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

After a few long moments of silence, Lizy finally turned her back on him and folded her arms. "Zac… I'm not sure if I even want you here right now," she said.

Zac started to scramble to his feet, stammering, trying to think of something to say, anything at all, but he was in too much shock to say anything. But what happened next prevented both of them from saying anything.

A tall, dark figure appeared out of the shadows, glaring down at each of them, and then its gaze settled on Zac, who gasped at the sight of it and scooted backwards a little.

Lizy looked up at her father, then turned to look at Zac. After glaring at each of them, Lizy finally said, "Zac… meet my father, Prowl."

Prowl turned and regarded the man on the ground who continued to open and closed his mouth. Prowl reached out a hand and gripped the boy in it, who was looking more scared then ever. "Why are you here? You have caused enough trouble here already."

The boy eyes darted over to Lizy, who was watching them silently, but was not coming to his rescue. His eyes then looked back at Prowl, who had not released his grip on the boy. "Who are you?

The boy gulped and answered in a feeble voice. "Za... Zac" he gasped.

Prowl frowned and turned towards Lizy who was looking down at the ground, rather then up at them. He turned back to Zac who look to be pleading with Lizy for some help. "We need to talk Lizy. I would like you to go and leave us be." Prowl spoke.

Lizy walked by without a word, knowing better to do as he said rather then argue back. Arguing would get her nowhere and probably make Prowl trust her less. So just before she went back through the hole that leads to her room, she looked back at the two and sent out a silent message for them both to be all right.

* * *

Prowl waited until his daughter was gone, before turning his visor back to Zac.

A moment of silence passed, and Zac realized that Prowl was possibly scanning him. This assumption was confirmed when the Autobot said, "You are part Cybertronian. Where did this technology come from?"

"I don't know," Zac said, a bit too quickly.

Prowl narrowed his optics. "I want you to tell me everything that you know right now." His tone had taken on a growl that made Zac flinch. "How did you become part Cybertronian, and where did the technology come from?"

Zac's mind began to race, especially when he thought of D.J. She was still stuck in Powell's building, and if he told Prowl about all of this, there was no telling what would happen to her. Although for that matter, there was no telling what Prowl would do to him right now if he didn't cooperate.

Prowl proceeded to glare at him, and continued to hold him securely in his hand. Zac gulped, and looked away just to stop looking at those piercing, angry optics. "The man I'm working for did this to me… and my sister," he said slowly, hoping to say as little as possible. "But my sister isn't well. Her body didn't adapt to the technology and sometimes she's in a lot of pain because of it. Powell threatened to do something terrible to her if I didn't do what he said."

Oops. He hadn't meant to say Powell's name at all. It just slipped out, before he even realized he had said it. And upon hearing it, Prowl seemed to tense, and then the Autobot growled with anger.

"Powell." Prowl said, and there was a lot of venom packed into that one word as he said it. From the way he said it, Zac figured there was something that he didn't know. Maybe the two of them had interacted before. If so, Zac was getting even more nervous, something which he didn't know was possible, right at that moment at least.

Prowl's visor locked onto him again and Zac would have run in the opposite direction if he could. "Where is Powell? I want you to take me to him." The ninja hissed.

Zac gulped and nodded his head quickly, thinking it was better not to argue. Prowl moved to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing lightly onto the ground. Zac barely even felt a jar, with how soft the robot landed. If he hadn't been there himself he never would have realized robots could be quiet.

Prowl put him down a little too roughly on the ground, before he changed into a sleek black and gold motorcycle. Zac stared at the bike, wonder if he could chance it and make a run for it.

"Don't even think it," the motorcycle growled as if knowing what the boy was thinking. "Get on."

Zac jumped at the order and quickly complied as the motorcycle took off quickly. "Where is Powell's base of operations?" he asked of the boy.

"It's on the south side. It's a big brick building on 9th and Clark Street," answered Zac.

Prowl speed up, turning on his sirens and making whatever cars and other vehicles were on the street to move out of the way. It didn't take them long to get there, Prowl having broken every speed record just to get there. He was there for a reason and this time he was going to make sure Powel never went through his business again.

Zac got off the bike, as it quickly turned back into the robot, who then walked off not bothering to cast him another glance. He thought about making a run for it, but then Prowl looked back at him and waved his hand.

Deciding it was best to follow he did so making sure to stay behind the robot the whole time. They entered through the building due to an unlocked back door, Prowl being silent as he did so.

The hallways were empty as their silent footsteps echoed around it. Zac wondered where exactly everyone was, thinking that there should be more people around. There was always someone around no matter what time of day it was.

His thoughts were answered as a shout came from nowhere and then several things happened at once. First a bright light filled his eyes, rendering him blind for a minute or so. The second was the cry of Prowl who seemed to be howling in pain.

Then the cries died down and the light disappeared all together. Zac brought his hands down from around his face where he had put them up. Lying on the ground before him was Prowl, who was groaning but currently tied up.

Somehow his arms had been cuffed behind him and he was rendered useless without them.

Clapping was heard and Zac looked up to see Powell standing nearby, clapping his hands together. "Well done my boy, I thank you for bringing him to me."

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked, not understanding what was happening. However the look Prowl was giving him, was one of pure loathing.

Powell only laughed. "Why you helped me remember. I asked you to go out and get me my last item and you have done so." Indicating the black and gold robot.

Zac shook his head back and forth. "No, it wasn't me." Looking at Prowl who was growling at him. "I swear, I didn't know. YOU SET ME UP." He yelled at Powell.

The fat man only laughed as he waved his hand and up came some guys who began dragging Prowl away. "Thank you Zac, you have done good my son." Powell said as he turned and followed after the others.

Zac scared turned and ran heading back outside, knowing that he had to get to the Autobot's for help.

"Zac."

Zac turned when he heard someone say his name. Powell and the others had already gone, taking the captive Prowl in tow. But D.J. was coming toward him now, her face pale but her expression determined.

"Donna," Zac said, calling her by her full first name rather than her nickname, "you shouldn't be out here. You should be in bed, it's safer there—"

"Oh please, Zac," D.J. said, rolling her eyes. "No one is safe here anymore. I saw what they did to that robot. If they could take down another one besides where this came from," she tapped the metal on her cheek indicatively, "they might be able to do anything. And they need to be stopped."

D.J. sighed. "You get out there and… get help. I'll see what I can do here."

"D.J. I want you to go back to your room!" Zac hissed.

"And I want you to quit worrying about me!" D.J. shot back. "I don't have any control over Wolfgang, because he only listens to Powell, but I think Imp really likes me. I'll see if I can get her to cause some mischief around here, if nothing else. Maybe I can even try to free Prowl. Now get the hell out of here!"

Zac pondered over that idea, not really sure if he wanted to leave her alone like that. "Come with me?" he asked

D.J. shook her head and moved away. "No, someone has to help him and you need to go get help." With that she moved off down the hall, disappearing before Zac could call her back.

Anger at himself for not stopping her, Zac turned and left running out the back door in which he and Prowl had just arrived. Earlier he was terrified of having meet the robot, but now he wanted to help him out.

To do that he had to get back to the Autobot base and ask them for their help. The only snag he was running into was the fact that his bike was already at the base and it was a long way to run.

Right he had to find a taxi and get there as soon as he could.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Another chapter up!  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, D.J. was walking quickly down the hallway, in the direction that Prowl had been taken. She assumed that both Wolfgang and Imp were probably around somewhere, though she didn't know exactly where. The only one she was interested in finding though was Imp.

She went down toward the basement, knowing that that was where they recharged. Since the animals were half robot, they had to recharge their power cells every so often. When she got there, she was relieved to find that Wolfgang was nowhere to be seen, and Imp was down there, sleeping peacefully on the floor.

She slowly approached the sleeping panther, knowing that it wasn't good to startle the giant cat. Then she whispered Imp's name, slowly reaching out to touch her furry head. Imp responded immediately, raising her head and looking at D.J. with large, golden eyes.

"Imp," D.J. said with a smile, "I need you to do something for me.

Imp yawned, then narrowed her eyes. "Do something?" the panther repeated. She had a minimal Cybertronian processor in her brain, so she was able to process and interpret spoken language, although she usually didn't say much. "Like what?"

"I want you to go on a rampage, like, do anything to keep Powell and his goons distracted for a while," D.J. answered in a whisper.

Imp blinked, then turned away. "What is wrong with you?" the panther asked. "I can't do that."

"Why not? You don't like Powell… you've told me that yourself."

"I must obey Powell, because he built me. Besides, Wolfgang is loyal to Powell."

"So?"

"I do not wish to fight with, or harm, Wolfgang."

"But Powell wants to hurt Prowl!" D.J. said desperately.

Imp stared off into the distance, appearing uninterested. "Who is Prowl?" she finally asked.

"Prowl is a friend!" D.J. said, hoping that Imp would accept that explanation.

"I do not know Prowl, so Prowl is not a friend of mine," came the reply from the cat.

D.J. gritted her teeth. "Prowl is Lizy's father, so that makes him a friend of mine," she said, folding her arms.

Now the panther looked at her, curiously. "Who is Lizy?"

"Someone just like me," D.J. said, tapping the metal on her cheek indicatively.

Imp sighed, apparently analyzing her options in her processor. "I will… see if I can cause a malfunction somewhere, without being seen," came the slow, wary reply. Then, before D.J. could say anything, the panther was gone.

* * *

Powell made his way down into the basement, having taken the elevator down to it alone. This is one area where he and only he alone was allowed to go, without any of his staff.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, as the lights in the basement flickered on at his entrance. Powell continued to walk hallway finally coming to a door at the end of it.

There he pulled out a card and ran it through a scanner as it beeped and the door opened. He stepped through and shut it firmly behind him. There was no way he was going to let anything escape while he was there.

He continued walking some more before coming to a big cell before him. It was not a very big cell, but then again the occupant inside was not in the best of health to stand anyways.

A small smirk came across his features as he looked at the occupant; he lay spread out on the floor.

It was one of the giant robots, one that he'd managed to capture. It had arrived in a small ship, and he and his men had managed to capture it before the Autobots already on Earth could even get to it.

For the most part he had made sure that it stayed offline and immobile, although he had managed to get some information out of it. Apparently, its name was Nightwind, and it had come to Earth in a search of Optimus Prime and the others, because they had been missing for fifty years.

Powell had tried his hand at getting the giant robot to cooperate, but it was no use. It would not willingly cooperate with him, and he had no idea how to reprogram it, so he had done the next best thing. He had kept it offline, and taken some of its technology to integrate into two animals—the wolf and the panther who did his bidding, as well as Zac and Donne Joe.

And by hiring Zac to do his bidding, he was able to get some experimental pieces of technology, which—combined with his ability to study Nightwind—enabled him to be able to capture Prowl.

And right now, he had work to do. Prowl was currently trapped within a cell, with all four of his limbs secured down with steel clamps. That robot wasn't going anywhere, and Powell was going to see if he could shut him down, and then use him for his own purposes. It would be the perfect revenge for destroying his lab, plus it would help him make sure that Prowl could never threaten him again.

* * *

D.J. moved slowly through the base in the direction of where they had dragged the robot Prowl. She really hoped Imp would be able to come up with a distraction so that she could help the autobot.

A scream in the distance made her jump, feeling her heart start pumping vigorously.

However nothing more could be heard after the scream died down and she continued on. Part of her wished she had brought a weapon of some kind, even if it was a piece of wood or what not.

She looked around, trying to see if she could find anything to use, just in case. As she passed one of the rooms, she saw a table within that had some stuff on it. She slipped into the room and looked at the various items to see if she could find anything useful. Most of it was standard office equipment, papers, a paperweight, and a vase that held some fresh flowers. Shrugging, D.J. grabbed the flowers and set them on the desk, deciding to grab the vase. If worst came to worst, maybe she could just throw it over someone's head as a distraction or something.

Then, on impulse, she picked up the flowers. They were just so beautiful she couldn't resist smelling them. She held them to her nose and inhaled deeply. The only problem is that that turned out to be the worst mistake she could have made, because she instantly broke into a sneezing fit.

She let out three explosive sneezes, and felt herself breaking out in hives, her eyes tearing up and her nose feeling very irritated and itchy. The vase slipped through her fingers, crashing on the floor, and she ran out of the room wanting to be away from those terrible flowers.

"Oh God," she exclaimed as she hurried down the hallway. She'd never had problems around flowers before she became half robot. She couldn't possibly have known that could happen, but she berated herself for being so stupid nonetheless.

Deciding that the vase wasn't worth it, she continued on desperate to try and help now.

Suddenly though something happened in the distance and she turned wondering what had happened. Then she remembered about Imp making a distraction and D.J. thanked her for helping out.

Voices were heard all around and then the sound of running footsteps was heard coming her way. Thinking fast D.J. ducked into the office with the flowers and waited for the people to run by.

They did so and then it was quiet again in that hallway and D.J. slipped back out. She glanced up and down the hallway, trying not to make a sound as she went. Though that proved to be near impossible, since she had a metal leg.

Finally she came upon an open door near the end, peeking inside and finding exactly what she had been looking for. There sitting on a table strapped to it was the robot Prowl.

He was lying down on his back, so he didn't see her come in, but his head turned slightly.

"Whose there?" he asked out.

"My name's D.J. and I am here to help." Answered D.J.

Prowl looked both curious and puzzled. Then quite suddenly he asked, "Are you Zac's sister?"

"Yeah," D.J. said as she moved closer, looking around warily. "I guess he must have mentioned me, huh?"

His head nodded up and down, scrapping on the table. "I'm going to need your help in getting out of here, since they disconnected my visor."

D.J. gulped. "Uh, I'm not sure what to do. I mean, it looks like they have you strapped down on that table, and if you can't even see…" She swallowed, and felt like a complete idiot. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked. Then she mentally kicked herself. She was asking a blind, helpless robot how she was going to get him out of there? It wasn't as though Powell would have let him have the grand tour of the room before subduing him.

A growling sound caught her attention and she turned, in time to see Wolfgang step out of the shadows. She gulped moving away from the advancing wolf robot.

"Uh… nice Wolfie," she gulped, backing away toward the table. She then looked up, and managed to jump high enough to grab ahold of the edge, swinging her legs up and jumping up beside Prowl's still form. It did not do much good, however, because Wolfgang simply hopped up on the edge of the table with very little effort.

D.J. did the only thing she could do. She screamed and scrambled across Prowl's chest plating, dashing as quickly as she could to the opposite end of the table, but Wolfgang leaped after her, bolting across Prowl's chest in a single bound.

Wolfgang slid to a stop in front of her, blocking her from going anywhere but back. D.J. looked to the side, but kept her eyes locked on the wolf. She had to find something that would help her into knocking out the animal.

"Wolfgang, Imp is trashing the place!" D.J. blurted out before she could stop herself. She was scared out of her wits, and while she didn't want to give Imp away or place her in any danger, she also needed to keep herself safe just so she could help Prowl. D.J. felt like she was betraying her cat friend, but Imp was far more capable of defending herself than D.J. herself was.

In response to her words, the wolf released an explosive snarl that caused D.J. to scream and stumbled backwards. She ended up scooting backwards, and ended up sitting in the middle of Prowl's chest.

"I am aware of this," Wolfgang growled in a deep, deadly voice. "After I kill you, I am going to kill her next!"

D.J. widened her eyes as the wolf began moving closer, with her having no place to move. Wolfgang raised one of its claws as his nails came out, sharp and pointy. She was sure those things could kill her, with just one swipe.

Deciding not to be a sitting duck, she rolled to the side and the same time he brought it down.

"OW," came a yell from the robot Prowl.

The reason for his cry was because the claws of Wolfgang had slashed through the black armor. Four perfect slashes were seen in the same place D.J. was not a second ago.

D.J.s mouth was wide open, but she quickly closed it when an idea came to her. She turned to Wolfgang and kicked out at him, hitting him squarely in the side of the head.

Wolfgang growled turning his head slowly towards her, death written in his eyes. D.J. scooted backwards, using her hands to find the straps that were keeping the autobot held down. If she could at least one of the straps, then hopefully Prowl could help.

She continued to crawl down the robot's body, before finally coming to the top of his left leg and a strap. Just what she was looking for.

Wolfgang leaped after her, and she stayed in position, waiting for the right moment to move. The wolf then jumped at her, claws out and teeth bared, and she moved just in the nick of time, at the very last second. His claws went right through the metallic strap that was holding him in place, although the claws also went through his armor a bit.

Prowl reacted instantly, kicking his leg upward, send the wolf flying off of his leg and into the air, crashing against the wall on the far side of the room. Stunned, Wolfgang slid to the floor, and remained motionless.

However, D.J. knew that he wouldn't be out for long.

"D.J., are you alright?" Prowl asked, still unable to see.

"Yeah," D.J. said, and gulped. "I think so anyway." She then looked around. One of his legs was still strapped down, as were both of his arms. How was she going to free his other limbs without the aid of Wolfgang's claws, or anything else, for that matter?

Then D.J. thought of something. Her left hand was covered with tough armor from a robot like this one, plus she had circuitry inside it. Was her hand strong enough to bend the metal that was holding Prowl down?

"D.J. what's a matter?" Prowl asked, when she hadn't moved very far.

"Nothing," she answered heading to his opposite, looking at the strap. She stopped right next to it, looking between it and her hand.

D.J. brought her hand closer to the strap, grasping it in her clutches and pulled. She let out a breath of air as the metal barely even dented. Her head banged against it, disappointed that she didn't have the strength she could like Zac. But then she wished a lot of things could happen.

Deciding that she needed to find something else, she climbed back up onto Prowl and made towards his front. "The straps are too tough for me to get off," she spoke sadly, hoping a miracle would pop up.

"D.J. WATCH OUT," Prowl yelled at the same time something streaked past her.

She screamed as she realized it was Wolfgang and he had regained consciousness. She scrambled up and ran, with the wolf right behind her. D.J. continued running jumping off the table holding the robot down on.

She could hear the running footsteps of Wolfgang right behind her, and he was gaining ground fast. Just as she reached the doorway, however something came over her and she crashed down onto the ground, her body convulsing in pain. She screamed, but it soon ended as she lost consciousness, never noticing that Wolfgang was now standing over her.

He brought up a claw, nails extended out to their full content, preparing to shed the girl into nothing.

Suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and sent him flying through the air again. He hit the wall harder then before, then collapsing to the ground, not signs of movement coming from her.

"Next time watch where you scratch those claws." Prowl sneered at the wolf.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_We own nothing, that is Hasbro's area_

_Needed to post the next chapters!_

_

* * *

  
_

Then the ninja bot moved toward D.J.'s limp form, where he had heard her last. He still couldn't see, but he was aware of his surroundings by using his other senses. That was one of the very first things he had learned from Master Yoketron.

He very gently touched the floor where D.J. had fallen, using his hearing and sense of touch to locate her and determine her status. When he found her, he sensed that she was still alive, but unconscious and possibly injured.

Carefully, he picked her up in his hand and made his way toward the exit, keeping his senses alert. He still could not see, and probably wouldn't be able to see until Ratchet repaired whatever damage had been done, or unless Sari used her key on him.

There was just one thing left he wanted to take care of before he left, and he wasn't going to let something like being blind stop him. He was going to deal with Powell, one last time.

There was noise in the distance and he moved towards it, rather then away. Noise meant that everyone was possible in that general direction and that also meant Powell was there as well.

His hand was placed along the wall, to help him from running into the walls headfirst. There were some hallways that lead off into different directions, but he ignored those. Up ahead the noise was growing louder and louder as he continued on.

Finally he came to the area where the noise seemed to be coming from. He paused, feeling his way forward, and realized he was at a doorway. The door seemed to be open, so he slowly stepped through. He knew that he would have to be very careful now, because he didn't want to lose track of D.J. by putting her down, but he didn't want to risk hurting her, either.

Just then he heard a shout, as well as a fierce snarl. He took a step forward to enter the room, but then he felt a movement in his hands. The movement was accompanied by a soft groan, and he realized that D.J. was waking up.

He took a few steps back, wanting to check on the girl before going into the room where the heart of the commotion seemed to be. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl softly.

D.J. moaned softly again. "I will be," she said, her voice sounding strained. "This just… happens sometimes." She gasped softly, then forced herself to continue talking. "Please don't hurt Imp if you find her. She's a black panther, and she helped me get you out of there."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the autobot base Lizy stood pacing her room. No one had heard from Prowl or Zac since she was asked to leave the roof. After an hour of being told my Prowl to leave, she had went back up there in case Prowl had tried to kill Zac. But there was no sign of a struggle up on the roof, so that was a plus.

What the question is though, where the hell did they go?

Lizy continued to pace her room, throwing her hands up in the air and grumbling to herself.

All of a sudden, she felt something in her abdomen, something that felt like an intense pressure, and it even felt a bit painful. She gasped, clutching at her stomach, and nearly doubled over from the pain. She barely managed to make it to her bed before collapsing.

She had no idea what was going on, but it felt like something was draining all of her energy, leaving her feeling weak and tired.

After a few moments, the feeling passed, and the pain subsided. She remained perfectly still for a few moments, then slowly sat up. She then noticed that her abdomen was larger than it had been just a few moments ago, and her eyes widened.

However, another sensation began to take priority; she began to feel very hungry, especially for energon. Groaning, she got up and headed out of her room, feeling drained and wary. Not only that but she swore she felt a couple pounds heavier.

She made her way to the energon dispenser and quickly got herself a glass of the vile, pink liquid. Before she knew it, she had actually drunk three glasses of it, and was halfway through her fourth.

"Lizy, are you alright?" She turned to see Ratchet standing in the doorway. She nearly choked on the energon as she drained the glass. This gave her an uncomfortable memory, since she had been doing just this when he'd found out she was pregnant.

"I think so," she replied, and he narrowed his optics at her slightly. She turned away, wishing he would quit looking at her like that. Once again she could feel his scans passing over her body.

"Hmmm," he said, "I think your protoform has had a growth spurt inside of you. No wonder you're drinking so much energon, and so soon."

She groaned placing the cup away from her, not needing his diagnostics to tell her that. "Ratchet," she said hoping he would drop the subject of the baby for now. "Have you seen or heard from Prowl and Zac."

Ratchet shook his head. "Sorry kid, have you tried calling them yourself."

Duh, she thought remembering her comlink he had installed for her. She pressed the button. "Prowl, are you there?'

Static was heard from the other end, before it cut out and his voice came. "Li….y…. is ….at…ou?'

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

"Zac… trap….well. He… us… hostage." His voice came cut in and out.

Lizy couldn't understand what he was saying. "Can you repeat that?"

"Zac, lead me…. nto… trap."

Lizy froze up, as his last sentence came in clearer then the first time. "Zac lead you into a trap?!" she exclaimed. She just couldn't believe it.

Ratchet was looking at her now, and he touched his own commlink. "Prowl, where are you?"

"At… Powell's…" Suddenly, the link cut off, but he'd gotten enough of a message through.

"Alright," Ratchet sighed, "Lizy I want you to stay right here. I'm going to get Prime and the others, and we'll go after Prowl."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Lizy exclaimed.

"No!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet I want to go help my father and I want to prove Zac didn't do this!" Lizy snapped back.

The med tech sighed. "Lizy, listen to me," he said slowly. "My scanners tell me that the sparkling inside of you has entered an accelerated growth, and while I'm sure your Cybertronian systems can handle it, you have to remember that, since you are half human, you have your limitations. You need to stay here, drink as much energon as your body needs, and eat food if you need to, so that your body can keep sustaining the baby while its developing quickly."

Lizy scowled up at him stubbornly, as he knew she would. Before she could say anything though, he went on, "Lizy your body needs to divert all of its energy to supporting the baby. If you go out there, and get into a fight or get yourself too excited, you could lose the baby. Do you want that?"

Lizy frowned, then stared down at the floor for a moment. "No," she said, briefly touching her abdomen in a thoughtful manner, then removed her hand. "Just… get both my father and Zac home safely," she whispered. "And if Zac did lead my father into a trap, I'll clobber him myself," she vowed even more quietly, so that Ratchet had to strain to hear her.

Just then, Optimus Prime came rushing into the room, glancing at them both. "Ratchet, you, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I need to head out right away. Prowl's in trouble."

"How did you know that? Did he call you?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Optimus said, "it's because Zac just showed up and told us Powell tricked him into luring Prowl there."

Ratchet and Lizy exchanged glances. Lizy looked relieved, wearing an "I knew it!" expression on her face. "I want to see Zac!" Lizy exclaimed.

Just then, as if hearing his name, Zac appeared around the corner. Lizy squealed and dashed toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Zac," she said, pressing her forehead against his. "I knew you didn't mean to betray Prowl."

Zac pulled her closer against him. "I could never do that to you or your father," he said. "Lizy," he said, pulled back and holding her shoulders and arm's length, staring into her eyes, "your father made me take him to Powell, and Powell used that to capture him. I have no idea what they're doing right now." He glanced up toward Optimus. "Sir, you've got get to him before anything bad happens."

Prime nodded, and then he and Ratchet headed out of the room. The med tech glanced over his shoulder for a moment, looking at both Zac and Lizy. "Remember what I told you!" he barked at Lizy. "And you!" He pointed at Zac. "Stay with her!" Then he ran off, going after the others.

A moment later, sirens could be heard coming from the front of the base, as well as the sound of screeching tires as the Autobots headed off into the night.

After a few moments of silence, Zac cleared his throat softly and spoke. "Lizy, I'm really sorry," he said. "I didn't know that… you know…"

Lizy glanced away. "Neither of us meant this to happen," she said, touching her belly.

Zac then noticed for the first time how much her abdomen had grown. "Good Lord," he said softly.

"Ratchet told me that the baby is going through a growth spurt right now," Lizy said. "And that I need to keep drinking energon and eating food as I need it."

Zac looked at her curiously. "Energon?" he said. "What's that?"

"Oh, you don't drink it?" Lizy asked. "I have to drink it, for my Cybertronian systems, otherwise they won't get proper nutrition."

"Oh you mean your robotic parts," Zac said. "You know… sometimes I feel like there's something missing from my diet, but it never seemed to bother me too much."

"Maybe you have less technology in you than I do, I don't know," Lizy shrugged. "Then again for all I know, it might just be like how girls need more iron than boys do, because…" Lizy trailed off, indicating the baby inside of her. "Oh never mind," she said with a shrug, feeling awkward. "I guess I just mean… maybe we're built differently."

Zac flashed a grin at her in spite of himself. "Men and women will always be different," he said. Then his mind flashed to his sister. "I hope D.J. is okay…" Just then, a thought came to him. "Oh my God," he said.

Lizy looked at him. "What?"

"I wonder if that's why she has so many health problems," he said out loud, mostly to himself. "Because… she didn't have any energon."

"I don't know," Lizy said, frowning. "I'm sure that not having energon has affected her quite a bit, but… it also seemed like something was never quite right with her. I mean, I was in pain when I first woke up, after becoming like this," she said, tapping the black armor on her right check indicatively, "but I never had those kinds of problems."

She sighed. "Speaking of which… I need some more." She walked over to the dispenser and poured herself a glass. "Want some?" she asked.

Zac shrugged. "Sure, I'll try anything once," he said. As she began to fill a second glass, he asked, "How's it taste?"

"See for yourself." She shoved the glass at him. "If I have to drink this glass, you have to drink yours too," she said firmly.

Zac raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ma'am," he drawled, and then they both drank at the same time.

His reaction was exactly what Lizy had expected. He practically choked on it, nearly spitting it out afterwards. "Oh God that is awful!" he gagged. He looked at her as she forced herself to down the rest of her glass. "How can you drink it?" he asked her, sounding disgusted.

She shrugged. "You get used to it," she said simply.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimers: **_Transformers is owned by Hasbro_

_Sweet another chapter up!_

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile, Imp was definitely doing her job, and very well at that. She had managed to sabotage several pieces of equipment within the base, thus keeping the workers occupied and distracted. After that she sabotaged the area where electricity came into the base, causing all of the lights to go out.

This ended up giving Prowl an advantage, since he was using his senses, and with his ninja training, even blind he could "see" better in the darkness than any of the humans could.

He had set D.J. down on the floor beside the doorway he was at, and told her to stay there so that he could find her again. Then he slipped into the room, moving swiftly but carefully through the darkness.

He paused in his stride, listening as voices spoke. He was looking for one human in particular, and he would not stop until he found that one human.

He was aware of several humans rushing past him, as quickly as they could in the darkness. Some of them even bumped into his feet as they moved past, and he was careful to move so that he didn't harm them. Then finally, he heard an all-too-familiar voice, belonging to the human he was looking for.

With keen accuracy, his hand struck outward and grabbed at Powell. Prowl then knew that he had captured his correct target when he heard that familiar voice squawking in protest as he gripped the human firmly.

"Powell," Prowl growled.

The human let out a startled yelp and squirmed in the ninja's hands, although it did no good, for Prowl held him in an iron grip. "W-what are you going to do to me?!" he exclaimed.

The Autobot's hand began to slowly tighten, as if it was going to form a fist and crush Powell within. Powell screamed as the fingers began to tighten to the point where he couldn't breathe and he felt pressure growing greater against his entire body, but then the pressure ceased. It did not decrease at all, but it didn't increase either.

"I warned you that if you ever did this again, you would regret it," Prowl said in a deadly tone. "Because of you, there are at least four innocent organics that have been altered. Are there any others?" The Autobot loosened his grip just enough so that Powell could breathe again, and be able to speak.

"N-no," Powell finally rasped.

The grip tightened again, ever so slightly. "You had better be telling me the truth," Prowl growled.

"I am!" Powell practically screeched. "I swear! It was only Zac, and that girl, and the wolf and the cat. That's all!"

"Where did you get the technology from this time?" Prowl snapped.

Before Powell could even begin to answer, a noise caught both their attention. There was a low growl in the darkness, and Prowl recognized it as that of Wolfgang. Apparently that wolf/Cybertronian hybrid was quite durable, and had recovered.

However, as the wolf dashed forward, making an attempt to attack Prowl, the ninja bot's hand moved swiftly through the air in a quick streak, catching the animal and gripping it in an iron grip. Wolfgang snarled as Prowl held him, and he tried to struggle out of the Autobot's grip. However he failed to make Prowl's fingers budge, so he did the only thing he could do: he bit Prowl's finger, hard.

Prowl yelped, feeling pain pierce through his finger, and he loosened his grip. The wolf then leaped out of his grasp, but Prowl was quick to react again; he kicked his foot outward, but Wolfgang managed to dodge the blow. Then the wolf turned and leaped onto Prowl's leg, clutching onto it and then ripping a piece of the armor off with his claws.

Prowl, still clutching Powell in one hand, used his free hand to snatch up the wolf again, judging where he was by the sounds of Wolfgang's growls and his feet hitting the floor. Then, once he had him in his grasp again, Prowl simply squeezed, forming his hand into a complete, firm fist, ignoring the pain in his finger. Wolfgang let out a shrill, almost pitiful howl as his internal circuitry and organs were literally crushed in the Autobot's grip.

Prowl felt an odd mixture of warm blood, Cybertronian fluid, and pieces of crushed wiring and circuitry on his hands as he dropped the offline remains of the robotic wolf on the floor at his feet. Then he turned his attention back to Powell. "You will answer my question now," the ninja bot hissed.

But once again, an interruption came before Powell could say a word. There was a shout, and the pounding of footsteps. Prowl thought he heard a yelp from D.J., and then he heard the sound of weapons being cocked.

Flashlights were being shone around now, and several narrow beams of light shone on Prowl. He couldn't see them, but his sensors detected the soft infrared they put off. Then the humans—Powell's own men—began to open fire.

Prowl took a few hasty steps backward, feeling the energy bounce off of his armor plating for the most part. Those weapons were powerful by human standards, but to an Autobot, it was like being fired at by pea shooters. However, one of the stray shots hit Powell square in the forehead, and for him, it was a deadly shot.

Prowl's own scanners could feel the life leaving Powell, and he determined that the human had sustained massive brain damage. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he dropped the human to the floor, knowing that the fall wouldn't make much difference at this point. Then the ninja moved through the room, in search of D.J. The humans seemed to disperse, apparently realizing their mistake in hitting Powell, plus realizing that their firepower wasn't even putting any dents in Prowl.

"D.J.!" Prowl called out, trying to locate the girl. He was determined not to leave without her.

Just then, he heard the sound of sirens outside, and something told him that help had arrived. This assumption was proved correct when he heard the familiar sounds of clanking footsteps outside—his fellow Autobots had indeed arrived.

"D.J.!" he called out again, intent on finding the girl.

"Prowl?" came a voice. He slowly and carefully moved toward the voice, and wound up just outside the room where the battle had taken place.

"Where are you?" the ninja bot asked, still being unable to see.

"Right here," D.J. spoke again, and Prowl used his clean hand to gently pick her up, not wanting to touch her with the hand that was still bloody and oily from crushing Wolfgang. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I think so, at least as okay as I can be," the girl answered.

Prowl let out a small sigh, feeling both weary and relieved. "Let's get outside," he said. "My teammates have arrived."

"Good," D.J. said.

"Where is the panther?" Prowl asked as he began walking in a search of an exit.

"She left," D.J. said, and Prowl felt her form sagging a bit in his hand. "She knows Powell died, and she knows Wolfgang died, too. So she just wants to be on her own, and she ran off to be in the forest. She promised she won't do any harm."

Prowl nodded. "Very well, though maybe we'll find her someday," he said.

Prowl once again used the wall to lead him hopefully in the right direction of the buildings door. He also hoped Ratchet would be able to fix his optics, because not seeing is harder then it seems.

Running footsteps caught his sensitive audios and he stopped, waiting for his teammates to find him. Then he heard them rounding a corner up ahead, before they all slid to a stop.

"Prowl, where the slag have you been buddy," exclaimed Bumblebee.

The ninja cringed as Bumblebee's voice was increased tenfold by his blindness. "Zac lead me into a trap set up by Powell. That boy is not to be trusted." He growled.

D.J. in his hand stiffened at the accusation towards her brother. "That's not true. Powell tricked him. Zac would never hurt anyone. I sent him off to go and get the others so that we could get help."

"It seems true, Prowl," Optimus said. "He came straight to the base and told us where you were and that you and his sister needed help."

Prowl frowned. From what he knew of Powell's character, it certainly seemed like he would be just the kind of person who would trick someone into helping him. "Hmm," he finally purred thoughtfully.

"Now are you alright, Prowl?" Bulkhead asked. "You look kinda… damaged."

"My optics are offline and I have damage in my armor," the ninja bot answered.

Ratchet stepped forward instantly and began running his scans over the ninja bot instantly. Prowl held still as the medic did so, before the scans stopped and hands were placed on his helm.

"They managed to pull out a few of your wires, that allows you to see," the medic diagnosed as he filled around inside the bots head.

Prowl continued to stand still while he waited for the medic to repair him, with D.J. still in his hand. A soft click was heard and then suddenly, his sight came back to him, Prowl looking around.

"Thanks you Ratchet," he said as the medic nodded.

"Don't mention it kid," answered Ratchet as he came back to stand in front of the ninja. "I say we get out of here and allow the humans to deal with Powell's mess."

"I agree for once Ratchet," Prime said as they began making their way out of the building.

Once outside, Prowl took in the city, thankful to having his vision back again. It wasn't bad without it, but it just wasn't his thing at the moment, when he had other things to worry about.

Like getting back to the base and talking to Lizy. He left on bad terms with her and he wanted to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Lizy and Zac were still talking.

"I sure hope my sister is okay," Zac was saying, as he absent-mindedly nursed another glass of energon. He didn't like the taste of it, but it gave him something to focus on at times when he needed to.

"I'm sure she will be," Lizy said. "I just hope my father is okay." She grimaced and touched her belly. "That is, if he ever forgives me."

"Lizy, I really am sorry about this," Zac said.

Lizy sighed and shook her head. "Stop apologizing, it's getting annoying," she snipped. Then she offered a small smile. "This isn't the first time Prowl's been mad at me… I've just never seen him THIS mad at me before, that's all." The smile vanished.

"Well I really hope you guys can work it out." Zac frowned. He wouldn't say this to Lizy, but part of him wasn't sure if he should even be here. Prowl probably considered him a traitor now, and had every right to think that way. On top of that, Zac felt that the large robot would probably never accept him.

"So," Lizy said, folding her arms across her chest, "tell me what happened out there."

"What do you mean?"

Lizy narrowed her eyes. "Prowl said you lured him into a trap. I want the truth."

Zac sighed. "Powell tricked me into leading him there, and then he captured Prowl. I didn't want to leave my sister there, but she insisted on staying and creating a diversion. So I came here to get help. You know the rest."

Lizy nodded. "I knew you wouldn't betray him," she said. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his so that their noses rubbed together. "And everything's going to be fine… somehow," she said, closing her eyes. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of those very words.

Zac wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he dared without impairing the baby in any way. He kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear, "I love you. And somehow… things will work out." He swallowed. "I hope."

* * *

There you all go, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_Transformers belongs to Hasbro._

_Alright, I am posting the last 2 chapters to this story and then that is the end! Thanks all for reading and reviewing this. We greatly appreciate it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Several hours had passed since everyone had gotten back to the Autobot base, safe and sound. Ratchet however, was quite busy for a while, since he had to repair some minor damage to Prowl and then give Zac and D.J. an examination. This was the first time he had seen the two "new" techno-humans, so he wanted to make sure they were alright.

First he examined D.J., and determined that her condition was stable for the most part, but that her systems had not adapted very well when the circuitry and armor were but into her body. Ratchet was able to make a few minor adjustments on her systems to help a bit, but he determined that she would never be able to take much emotional stress or physical duress, because some of her systems were unstable. So long as she took it easy and did not exert herself, she would be fine for the most part. But a lot of intense emotions or a lot of physical action would likely cause her seizers for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry about it," Lizy smirked from her corner of the med bay. She was standing near Zac—although not too close, since neither of them wanted to risk getting Prowl upset. "You can just do monitor duty, Donna."

"Thanks a lot," D.J. grumbled from the berth she was on.

Ratchet chuckled a little. "Don't count on it," Optimus Prime said. "We all still have to take turns with monitor duty."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Bumblebee said, rolling his eyes. "Has to be the most boring job in the universe!"

"Other than inventory, you mean," Bulkhead chimed in.

"Alright, Zac, I'm going to examine you next," Ratchet said, and lowered his hand for the young man to hop on.

Lizy watched as the boy did as he was told, Ratchet setting him onto the table and began looking over him.

The medic ran a few scans over Zac, then after a few moments he announced, "Well, Zac here seems to be in excellent shape, much like Lizy. It seems that his systems adapted far better than Lizy's had. However, there is something here that doesn't make sense."

"What is it?" Optimus asked, before anyone else had the chance.

"Lizy does not have a spark, so I thought that the spark in her baby may have come from Zac," Ratchet answered slowly. "But Zac does not have a spark either." The medic frowned, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Lizy," he said, bending down and extending his hand to her, "I would like to run another quick scan on you."

Lizy rolled her eyes, but complied. Once Ratchet placed her on the table, he scanned both of them over a few times. Then finally, the medic said, "This just doesn't make sense… the DNA in the protoform reads as being both Lizy's and Zac's, but that doesn't explain where the spark came from. Unless…" Ratchet trailed off.

"Unless what?" Prowl pressed when the doc-bot fell silent.

"Lizy," Ratchet said, turning his full attention to the girl, "where you and Zac anywhere near the Allspark when you, ah… interfaced?"

Zac coughed and glanced away, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Lizy was looking down at her shoes and toying with her hair a little. "Yes… we were right next to it," she said without looking at Ratchet. "In fact… while we were… uh, you know… the Allspark actually shined a light on us." She blushed and bowed her head, obviously hoping that everyone would drop the subject.

"I don't think the sparkling was created by Lizy and Zac," Ratchet concluded, half to himself.

"What do you mean? It's not really their baby?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, I already said that it has both Lizy's and Zac's DNA," Ratchet said tersely. "What I'm saying is that there's something about it that, well… they couldn't have possibly created it on their own. The presence of a spark in the baby proves that. So I think the Allspark must have played a large role in the creation of the protoform that is growing inside Lizy right now."

"Lizy," she turned at the sound of her name to see Prowl approach the table, standing directly over her. Zac glanced up nervously then looked away, staring down at the floor, but Prowl didn't seem to be paying him any attention. The ninja-bot held down his hand for Lizy as she looked up at him. "I want to talk to you… alone," looking around at the others.

She nodded and got up onto his hand, before Prowl stood to his full height and carried her out of the med bay. He didn't walk very far before coming to his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Once insides he set her gently down on the ground next to the tree, before sitting next to her on the ground. It was a while before either of them said anything.

Prowl was the first to break that. "I'm sorry."

Lizy startled at his apology. "I'm sorry, what?"

Prowl hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry for over reacting earlier. It wasn't my intention. What Ratchet had just said not to long ago, made me realize how harsh I was towards you."

"Prowl, you don't have too?" she said.

Prowl held up a hand to silence her. "No Lizy I do. I had thought you were being irresponsible for getting yourself pregnant, but I see now that that wasn't it."

"Um yeah but… me and Zac still uh, you know." Lizy coughed, not wanting to finish her sentence, but she could Prowl would get what she was trying to say anyway.

"Lizy, what you did was a natural instinct for your species."

"PROWL," she yelled completely embarrassed with his forwardness

He chuckled. "Sorry, forgot humans weren't as forwards as us. But please understand that I did not want to hurt you."

Lizy was silent for a moment, obviously trying to contain her embarrassment, but she then seemed to recover. "Yeah well… I can understand why you reacted like that. But I was really worried you would hate me after I told you, you know?"

Prowl shook his head. "I could never hate you Lizy. You are my daughter and I am proud to call you that.

Lizy swallowed. Even if it didn't matter now, somehow she just had to ask this anyway. "So what if the baby really was me and Zac's fault? You told me before that it would take you a long time to forgive me… back when you thought that was the case."

He sighed. "I wouldn't hate you just be disappointed that you weren't more responsible. I know you are a responsible person Lizy, you just don't apply it like you should."

Frowning slightly, Lizy asked, "What do you mean?"

Prowl was silent for a moment, obviously trying to think of how to reply to that. Finally, he said, "Lizy, it just seems like sometimes when myself or the others grow to trust you, to believe that you wouldn't do something foolish, you go ahead and do it anyway. Such as leaving the base without permission, and then becoming pregnant." Prowl frowned. "How can we ever trust you to do the right thing, or to behave responsibly, when it seems like you have to keep doing things that betray the trust that we—that I—have placed in you?"

Lizy looked down, knowing that everything he was saying was true. The autobot's had placed their trust in her. Prowl had placed his trust in her and she had broken it by doing those things.

"I guess I'm sorry as well Prowl."

"Lizy, I just want you to try your best to show better judgment and be responsible," Prowl said in response, "for your child's sake if nothing else." He cocked his head to one side. "You don't want your son or daughter running off and doing the things you've done to me, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I understand what you are asking Prowl and I promise not to be irresponsible anymore."

"Good, I hope you won't be," Prowl said. "But I also want you to know that I will be there for you, to help you, when the baby is born."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Prowl for everything." He smiled as well placing his hand down and she instantly climbed on. Then he lifted her up bringing Lizy closer in order to hug her, something she returned.

* * *

Lizy was relaxing in her room, stretching out on her back and gazing up at the beam of light that poured through the hole in the roof, her eyes half-closed. She felt the baby kicking a bit more than usual, and she found herself stroking her abdomen, in an attempt to sooth it down.

It took her a moment to realize that her breathing had quickened, and then her stomach muscles tensed. She placed a hand on her forehead, wondering if she was sick. Then, to her horror and delight, a thought came to her.

It was TIME.

She sat straight up, forcing herself to breath deeply. If this was the time, she knew that she would be delighted to finally get this baby out of her and not have to worry about drinking extra energon or feeling like she was carrying a lead ball in her stomach. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she was really ready to be a mother…

However, if it was time… then it was TIME.

She got up and began to stagger toward the door. Once she stepped out of her room, she spotted D.J., who just happened to be passing by.

D.J.'s eyes widened when she saw Lizy. "Whoa, Lizy, what's wrong?" the girl asked. "You okay?"

Lizy breathed deeply, clutching at her belly. "I think… it's time!" she said.

D.J.'s jaw dropped, and she looked like she wasn't sure what to do. So she simply panicked. "Oh my God!" she half-shouted, and began looking around frantically. "RATCHET!" she yelled. "PROWL! PRIME! ANYBODY! HELP!"

Lizy groaned. Thanks a lot, Donna, she thought.

She didn't have to worry long before the sound of heavy footsteps came their way. Both girls looked up to see everyone round a corner and come to an abrupt stop before them.

Ratchet pushed his way to the front. "What? What's a matter?"

Lizy looked up at him with a small smile. "The baby's coming."

A yell came from Bumblebee as the yellow and black bot ran in the opposite direction. The lecture he had gotten from Sari left the little bot forever scared.

The others watched him go before turning back to Lizy who was breathing heavily now. Ratchet moved forwards and picked the girl up taking her back to the med bay.

When Ratchet arrived in the med bay and placed Lizy down on one of the beds, he turned to glance over his shoulder just to see who had followed him. Prowl had entered the room behind him, although Ratchet wasn't the least bit surprised there. Prime and D.J. lingered just outside the doorway, both of them looking uneasy and nervous. Bulkhead was nowhere to be seen, so he was probably hiding somewhere like Bee was.

"Um, let me know when Lizy's protoform is out and active," was all that Prime said, before turning and walking away. Apparently he was a bit squeamish himself.

"Okay, I've never done anything like this before," Ratchet said slowly, turning his full attention to Lizy. "But I believe you are supposed to take slow, deep breaths." Ratchet then began to pay attention to his internal clock. "And help me keep track of the… contractions, I believe they're called. Each time you feel pain in your abdomen, let me know. It is when the pain begins happening in even, frequent intervals that the baby is ready to come out."

Ratchet glanced down at D.J., who had apparently worked up the courage to move up beside him. "Kid, I'm going to need your help," the doc-bot said, lowering his hand to her.

D.J. blinked. "My help?" she said. "Doing what?"

"I want you to help me handle the protoform once it's born," Ratchet replied, indicating her to get onto his hand. "When it is born, it will be very, very fragile, and I don't want to risk harming it with my large hands. So you're going to have to help me."

D.J.s face went stark white, but the girl nodded somewhat and moved closer to Lizy. They watched as she rolled up her sleeves and waited for Ratchet to instruct her with what to do.

Lizy in the meantime was breathing heavily, feeling the pains come more and more often. Hopefully this birth would be a fast one, she doubted she could be in labor with the pains that were going through her.

Prowl stood a short distance away, staying out of the way but standing close enough to watch. He knew that his daughter was in the best care possible, and he did not want to interfere, but he would not miss this for anything.

A couple of hours dragged by. Prowl remained perfectly motionless the entire time, as though only a few seconds had passed. But Lizy was becoming a bit impatient, even a bit exhausted, though Ratchet kept instructing her to breath and to keep telling him when her abdominal region hurt the most, so that he could keep watch on the contractions. D.J. remained still for the most part, although she did flinch at times when Lizy gasped or cried out, and she seemed to be getting a bit antsy overall.

However, D.J. continued to stay exactly where she was, sitting at Lizy's feet with a white towel on her lap and a small metallic instrument in her hand. Ratchet had given both items to D.J. so that she could wrap the baby in the towel when it was born, and use the metal device to cut the umbilical cord.

Finally, at the start of the third hour of waiting, Lizy gasped sharply, and Ratchet deduced that it was time. The med-bot turned on his scanners to full, and D.J. moved forward, kneeling between Lizy's legs. It was at that moment that she noticed that both of Lizy's legs were covered with metal—her right leg was covered with black and gold metal, her left leg had purple metal. However she quickly dismissed it, since this was not the time to focus on that.

"Alright Lizy," Ratchet said gently but firmly, "get ready. When the next big contraction comes, push down as hard as you can."

Lizy nodded, too busy breathing to make any reply. D.J. spread the towel on the bed's surface between Lizy's legs, and waited. Ratchet went and got another towel, and handed it to D.J. "Leave that one there, and wrap the baby in this one when it comes out," the medic instructed, and D.J. nodded.

Several minutes passed. Lizy had a couple of big contractions, during which she tried to push, and it felt like agony was erupting in her abdominal region. D.J. seemed to have a permanent wince set in her features as Lizy continued to breath, moan, and scream. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Prowl wearing a concerned frown on his features, but she tuned him out.

Finally, the baby began to emerge, and D.J. got her secondary towel ready. After a couple of minutes, and a couple of big pushes from Lizy, the baby finally emerged, and D.J. took it into the towel. Lizy panted breathlessly, although her moaning and screams had stopped.

D.J. wiped the baby down with the towel, cleaning it off as best she could, and then Ratchet produced a third clean towel for her to wrap the baby in. Obviously the medic had done his research and was well-prepared for this. At least, as well-prepared as an alien robot could be.

The baby's eyes blinked, and then it began to wail softly in her arms. She smiled down at it, knowing that she was now officially an Aunt. She then looked the baby over, and flashed a smile at everyone in the room. "It's a girl," she said.

D.J. then performed the final step, after Ratchet reminded her—it was something she'd almost forgotten entirely about. She took the metallic device and gently cut the umbilical cord from the baby's belly. Then, wrapping it up securely in the towel, she stood and moved around to Lizy's side, so that she could place the baby in the mother's arms.

Lizy held the baby close to her, and a large smile broke out on her features as she looked down at her new daughter. The baby wailed softly, and she quietly rocked it in her arms and shushed it.

The baby definitely had the appearance of a half-Cybertronian, including even some metal armor on her body. It seemed she had taken after both her parents a bit, because there seemed to be blue mixed with gold.

Lizy looked up to notice that Prowl was standing right next to her now, and she was a little surprised to see him smiling down at her and her baby. Prowl then very gently reached out and touched the baby's head with the very tip of his finger, then drew his hand back quickly, not wanting to injure or startle the infant.

"It is human tradition to name their children after giving birth," Prowl said after a moment of silence. "What are you going to name her, Lizy?"

Lizy was silent for a moment, then smiled. "Amanda," she said. "It was my real mother's name."

Another silence fell between them, and Ratchet quietly left to tell the others that the baby was born and seemed perfectly healthy. D.J. grinned as the medic left. "I bet Bumblebee is still hiding," she snickered.

Lizy laughed a little, then cuddled her baby closer. Then, as if remembering something, she looked around frantically. "Where is Zac?" she said, frowning. "I haven't seen him."

* * *

Zac sat quietly on the roof, cross-legged with his elbows resting on his knees, his forehead resting on his palms. He was lost in thought, trying to decide what the heck to do.

He knew full well that Lizy was giving birth to a baby, or maybe she had even finished delivering it by now; he didn't know one way or another. He had first found out the news when Bumblebee had ran through the main room practically screaming, and Zac had managed to get him to stay still just long enough to blurt the words, "Lizy's giving birth! And I'm getting out of here!" before the yellow bot had transformed taken off out of the base to who knew where.

At first, Zac had been stunned, unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to go in, to be there, but the thought that Prowl was probably going to be in there stopped him. That Autobot was very protective of his daughter, and Zac felt that Lizy was probably lucky to have someone who cared about her so much.

The truth was, Zac felt as though he would never be good enough for Lizy. He would never be the right kind of person in Prowl's eyes, especially since he had worked for Powell, the very man who changed Lizy into being half-Cybertronian, and Zac himself had done some terrible things. He had even been partially responsible for Prowl's capture at Powell's office, even though he had been set up.

Zac had spent a couple of hours simply driving around the city on his motorcycle, yet somehow he ended up coming back. But rather than go see anyone, he simply climbed up onto the roof, sitting in the very spot where he and Lizy had shared their first kiss. Now he was just sitting there, trying to decide what to do.

He wanted to see Lizy, and he wanted to see the baby. But he also felt like he didn't want to intrude.

A shadow fell over him and Zac turned quickly to find Prowl standing over him. He turned back around and looked back over the city as the autobot sat down besides him.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Prowl spoke. "You missed the birthing process."

Zac sighed looking down at his hands. "I know, I just…" trailing off.

"Just what Zac?" asked Prowl, making Zac flinch from the tone he used. "You missed the birth of your own daughter and you know the worst part. She asked for you afterwards. The father of the sparkling should have been there with her the whole time."

Zac flinched again. "I warned you before, you hurt my daughter and you will wish you never had. Right now I want to know, why you are not down there enjoying the birth of your daughter."

"I'm scared," was all the boy had said.

Prowl startled by the boy's forwardness, pulled back unsure of how to proceed.

After a moment's silence, Prowl asked in a somewhat gentler tone, "What are you scared of?"

Zac stood up rather abruptly and moved a few steps away, but didn't go far. He simply put a little bit of distance between himself and Prowl, and continued to stare out over the city.

"I…" Zac began, then his voice cracked with emotion and he trailed off.

Prowl waited a few moments, then he prodded him to continue by saying, "Go ahead Zac, tell me what you are scared of."

At this, Zac whirled around and looked directly at Prowl, who was still sitting motionless on the rooftop. "All of this!" he exclaimed, spreading out his arms for emphasis and then let them fall to his sides. "I don't know if I can be a good father for the baby, because I've already made a lot of stupid decisions that have screwed up my life, Prowl! And you know it! I don't want to be there to hurt Lizy more or to ruin the baby's life."

Zac turned his back on Prowl, looking out over the city again. "And you know that, don't you?" Zac went on, and Prowl heard a bitterness in his voice. "I could never be good enough for Lizy or the baby, and I think you know that, too." Now he turned to look at Prowl again. "So why are you even up here, telling me I should have been down there? Wouldn't you be happier if I just left and never came back?"

Now Zac turned away again, though it was mostly because he wondered if he had said too much. He'd been feeling a lot of remorse over the things he'd done, the poor decisions he'd made, and he'd just taken them all out on Prowl. And Prowl didn't deserve to be blamed for everything.

"Sorry," Zac said suddenly. "I probably shouldn't have said all that."

"Actually, you shouldn't be apologizing."

Zac whipped back around to stare at him. "What? What are you talking about, of course I should be apologizing."

Prowl shook his head as he stood up and moved closer to the boy. "You just proved to me that you are worthy to be with my daughter."

"How?" asked Zac not sure he was hearing right.

"You stood up to me, that alone makes you a worthy son-in-law, I believe is the human terms."

Zac blinked as he continued to stare up at Prowl, obviously not comprehending. So Prowl continued, "If you had simply run away or tried to excuse your actions, you would not be worthy to be with Lizy. But you have openly accepted responsibility, not only for your actions, but your faults as well." The ninja bot then smiled a little. "I think… you and Lizy will be fine, and that you will be a good father to the sparkling."

With that, Prowl bent down and held out his hand to Zac, indicating he should get on. "Lizy needs you right now," the Autobot said as Zac hesitantly climbed onto his hand. If nothing else, Zac figured, Prowl was cordially offering him a ride now; the ninja wasn't just grabbing him and carrying him off.

Prowl then stood to his full height and walked across the roof, then slipped in through one of the holes in the ceiling near the storage area of the base, dropping to the floor and landing lightly on his feet. The Autobot then walked quietly toward the med bay.

Once there, Prowl was somewhat surprised to see that Ratchet was alone in the room. Upon noticing them enter, Ratchet turned to look at them with a smile. "Prime and I helped Lizy select another room," the medic said, "one that doesn't have a hole in the roof, and one that would be better suited for taking care of the baby. Lizy said she wanted to be in the same room with Amanda at all times."

"Amanda?" Zac said. "So it's a girl?"

"Yep," Ratchet said. "And I'm sure Lizy is anxious to see you." He told Prowl which room to go to, then turned back to what he was doing, obviously dismissing their presence.

Prowl turned and left the med bay, heading down the hall toward the room that Ratchet had indicated. Once arriving, the ninja knocked softly, and opened the door after hearing a soft "Come in!" from inside.

He stepped into the room, and saw that Lizy's bed had been moved to this room, plus the baby crib they had acquired a few weeks ago was in the room as well. Both D.J. and Lizy were sitting in chairs next to the crib, watching the baby with smiles on their faces.

D.J. glanced up, noticing that Prowl and Zac were there. As Prowl lowered his hand to the floor to put Zac down, D.J. rose. "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit," D.J. said. However she paused on her way to the door, grabbing Zac in a tight, sisterly hug. "Congratulations!" she said simply, and then she was gone.

Zac watched her go, then turned to look at Lizy, who was holding his… no their child. Ever so slowly, Zac moved forward, his eyes glued onto the two girls who had come into his life.

* * *

The second sat in her mother's arms, sleeping quietly in a snug blanket. Zac continued to approach them, until he came to a stop next to the chair. Amanda continued to sleep undisturbed as Zac reached out a hand and softly traced her cheek. Amanda squirmed, but did not wake, instead seeming to gain comfort from his hand being there.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Lizy in a quiet whisper.

Zac pulled back startled unsure and a little afraid of doing so. He didn't want to drop her and she was already a little fragile after just being born. A small sound came from behind him and he looked up to see Prowl had moved closer and was peering down at Amanda.

Zac locked eyes with him and with a small nod from the black and gold robot made him feel a bit better. Looking back down at his daughter he reached out his arms as Lizy adjusted the sparkling.

Then Amanda was in his arms, him automatically adjusting his hold so that she was comfortable.

Zac carefully lowered himself into the chair that D.J. had vacated a few moments ago, never taking his eyes off the baby's face.

Lizy sat down in the chair across from him, her eyes shining, and she beamed when the baby raised a hand and grabbed Zac's finger. "She has your eyes," Lizy said softly.

Zac glanced at her, then back at the baby with a smile. "Yeah but she has your face," he said. "I bet she's going to be just as beautiful as you when she grows up."

Lizy chuckled. "Well we've got a long way to go before that," she said. "She can't even walk or speak yet."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **_Secrets_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer:**_Transformers belongs to Hasbro_

_Last chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Lizy, you need to support the baby's head."

Lizy growled, as yet again Prowl told her how to properly hold her baby's head. If he did that one more time and she would blow a gasket. It had only been a week since the sparkling was born and Prowl kept trying to help her anyway he could.

She loved his help, she really did. But even his help was starting to become rather annoying.

"Lizy, it's time to feed Amanda, is the bottle prepared."

All right that was it, he had taken this thing way to far. Lizy turned and looked around spotting Zac walking by the doorway.

"Zac," she called seeing him stop and turn to her. She indicated for him to come and take Amanda from her. He did so, cooing at the little girl, who giggled and her father's arm.

While Zac walked away with bottle and Amanda, Lizy turned back to Prowl, with a very calm expression.

"Prowl," he looked back at her equally. "Don't tell me what to do?"

"I'm merely trying to help," he spoke back just as calmly.

Her eyes narrowed up at him. "You and helping don't go hand in hand."

His own visor narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"What, I'm trying to say is. BUTT OUT. I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD."

"I am not trying to tell you how to raise your child," Prowl replied defensively. "I have simply done a lot of research on human babies and I wish to help you in any way I can."

"Oh, right! So I don't know anything about what I'm doing, is that it?" Lizy shot back.

"You are still very young, Lizy," Prowl said. "Ideally, humans are usually in their twenties and married before they have a baby."

"Oh so I'm stupid and I don't know anything just because I had a baby at eighteen!" Lizy snapped angrily.

"You did not plan on becoming pregnant!" Prowl said, a bit tersely. "You were ill prepared, and I just want to be here to help and make sure you take care of the baby correctly."

"Prowl, why can't you trust me for once and allow me to learn my own way. How will I ever learn if you keep correcting mistake." She argued back.

Prowl pulled back slightly, not liking the way she was talking back to him. "Don't you dare speak back to me like that young lady."

"Damn it Prowl," she stomped her foot. "You are starting to really piss me off right now."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both of them to turn to see Optimus Prime standing behind them. "Is there some kind of problem here?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Just a… discussion," came Prowl's reply.

"Prime, tell him to back off!" Lizy snapped. "He's trying to tell me how to raise my baby."

"I am merely trying to instruct you on how to care for your child properly," Prowl told her sternly. "If you would only listen, I would not have to watch you so much."

"Oh so now he's spying on me!" Lizy said to Prime, jabbing a thumb in her father's direction without looking at him. "He thinks that just because I'm 18 and didn't plan on having a baby that I'm stupid and I don't know how to take care of my kid!"

"Okay, hang on a nano-click," Optimus said, raising his hands. "First of all, Lizy, Prowl is your father and he's only trying to help you, because he cares about both you and your proto—that is, your baby. And I think you should respect that and at least try to listen to his advice."

"I have been, but he's going so overboard!" Lizy snapped. "He's following me around, telling me how to hold the baby and when it's time to feed her!"

"Prowl," Optimus said, turning to the ninja bot, "I think you're doing a fine job, and I'm glad that you're trying to be there for Lizy and her baby. But you also need to give her some space and remember that the child is hers… not yours."

Prowl sighed softly and looked down at his daughter. "Lizy," he said, "I'm not trying to intrude, and I'm not trying to make you feel like I'm trying to take over the responsibility of your baby. I just want you to know that I am here to help. And," he added with a smile growing on the corners of his lips, "I want to make sure my granddaughter gets the best care possible."

Lizy sighed and lowered her head down slightly. "Prowl, please you have to let me learn from my own mistake. If you don't how will I ever learn or become a good mother. You can help if you want to, but try not to help too much. That's all I'm asking."

Prowl opened his mouth to argue, but Optimus spoke before he could. "I think… Lizy has an excellent point. Remember Prowl that you aren't the only here on the base who enjoys having a child around. We all want the best for Amanda, but Lizy is also correct. Allow her to do her motherly… thing and correct her when she needs it."

Prowl glared to Optimus who looked back at him, before the black and gold bot nodded his head. "Fine, but I was just trying to help.

Lizy smiled coming over and placing her hand upon her father's foot. "You are helping Prowl and I thank you for doing so. Where would I be without you?" With that she hugged his foot.

Prowl looked at her for a moment and then, smiling, he reached down and picked her up. "I will… try not to step in so much," he finally told her. "Just try to do your best, and I will also give you links to some of the websites I have looked at. If you will take a look at them, I will try and leave you alone."

"Fine," Lizy said, agreeing to the compromise. "You live up to your end of the deal, and so will I."

He nodded, and then she leaned against him, resting her face against his chassis and placing her hands against him, hugging him as best she could. He smiled again and held her closer to his chest plate, hugging her as well as he could without crushing her.

* * *

_Well there you all go, thanks once again for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
